My Only Heaven
by Klumsy-Kimchi
Summary: As her world came crashing around her, Melina had nothing to hold on to. But Ezio Auditore proved her wrong. He really was her only Heaven in this Hell without her beloved family. EzioXOC yes.. another assassin's creed one rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Buongiorno! ^.~ i know i already have and Altair fanfic up here...so i though i should have an Ezio one too! I love assassin's creed XD sometimes i wonder if this is healthy . This one is longer than the Altair one because i had already started it a while ago... but i set it aside for a long time :/ It's back! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: much to my dismay... I don't own assassin's creed  
**

Ch.1

"Wake up darling!"

I groaned, shifting in my bed. "I don't want to go to school mom…"

"Too bad! Today's your last day! Get your tiny hiney out of bed!" Mom chirped. Much to my demise, she flicked on the lights. I swiftly pulled the sheets over my head, shielding my eyes from the blinding light.

"Melina…." Mom muttered. It was that murderous tone that made me bolt up from bed.

"K mom! Be ready in a sec!" I threw the covers off my body and got up to shove my mom out of my room. Shutting my door quietly as to not wake up my little sister, I ran to my closet. "Okay Mel, think! It's the last day of senior year! . .AWESOME." I raided my closet, shoving to the side the clothes that I didn't deem worthy.

I set aside a tan cardigan, with a long gray tee, and torn skinny jeans, adding some awesome "leather" boots I got for my birthday last year. I placed my outfit on my bed for after my shower, and wandered over to my jewelry box. The same process instilled on that until I found a long necklace with a silver heart locket. Inside the locket was a picture of my family together. I cherished my family, and loved the life they provided for me. To me, life was perfect. Sure I wasn't the "popular" girl in school, but I had plenty of friends. I didn't have a boyfriend, but that was because all the boys in school were either taken, or total assholes. I myself was waiting for the perfect guy.

Placing my necklace with my clothes, I silently opened my door and padded to the bathroom. The bright green walls woke you up immediately, and the dark blue shower curtains went well with them. If it were my choice, I would've switched the wall's and shower curtain's color, as the bright green was too much, and somewhat nauseating. I took my hair out of the braids it was in last night, and watched in the mirror as the brown locks cascaded down my chest.

After a quick shower, I headed back to my room, towel wrapped around myself, and proceeded to put on the clothes I had recently picked out. Approving of my clothing choice, I jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What to eat for breakfast…" I mumbled to myself. I leaned down, and opened the cabinet below the coffee maker. I gazed at the array of cereals. Frosted Flakes, Fruit Loops, Honey Nut Cheerios, and AH Pops! My favorite!

I enjoyed a nice bowl full of Pops, and ran back upstairs. I always had a thing for running up stairs as fast as possible. I love to challenge myself… I don't know why…it's just fun. I raced into my room, earning a "Ssh!" from my mom. "Sorry…" I whispered. I didn't know where mom was, but I knew she could hear me, call it mom-intuition. I pulled on my clothes and necklace, and headed for the bathroom. I blow-dried my hair and put on my makeup.

Heading to the bus stop, I caught up with Amelia, my best friend. "Aaand how's my little Melina?" she questioned.

"It's the last day of Senior Year! How do you think I am?" I chirped.

"Excited for college?"

"Don't forget graduation!"

"Ooh, guess what?" Ames (my nickname for her) jogged ahead of me, her curly black hair bouncing high.

"What? Something to do with Andy?" I replied, sounding slightly annoyed on purpose. She's obsessed with that boy. He's her boyfriend, the love of her life. We've known Andy since second grade, he's been our best friend. In Freshman year, he asked her out, and they've been dating ever since.

"No. Not this time~ Guess!" she smiled widely, and fell into stride with me again.

"Hmm… you're getting that car you've always wanted?" I took a random guess.

In response, she squealed, and said, "Yes! Oh my gosh! Mom's going to take me to pick it out after school today! I can't wait!"

"Finally getting away from that old Chevy?" I inquired. She had gotten that car when she first got her license. It's not that it's a bad car, in fact we both love the old thing, but it was starting to go.

"Sadly, yes. I'm gonna miss my little lady." She hung her head in emphasis. "But it's her time. And my time to get a new car!" Ames squealed again, making me cringe.

I giggled slightly. "Alright, alright. Now let's get to school."

School was awesome. We literally had fun all day. The only thing I didn't like was saying goodbye to the friends I knew I would never see again. Tears welled up in both of our eyes, and we hugged each other tightly. "It was really wonderful to know you…" I would mumble to each one. We would separate and look into each other's eyes, smiling happily, our last farewells. This ritual continued until I had said the last of my goodbyes.

Walking off of the campus, a bawling Amelia in tow, I took one last look at my high school. Some of my worst and best moments were spent there, and I knew I would never be able to set foot in there again as a normal person. Now, I would have to get permission, or a special invitation just to open the doors. I sighed heavily, remembering the conversation Ames and I had on our first day.

_"This year, you are _so _getting a boyfriend. I don't care if I have to set you up on a blind date!" Amelia chimed. _

_ I blushed, shaking my hands wildly in front of my face. "Please no! Please dear God no!" I pleaded "I _do not _want a set-up boyfriend! I want one who loves me because they _fell _in love. Not because they were set up."_

_ "Geeze, Mel. You're so corny! Why not let that Italian blood flow!" she exclaimed. "Italians are supposed to be romantic!"_

_ "Mio dio Ames! How many times do I have to tell you? That's the French!" I yelled._

That day, it took so much prodding to get Ames to drop the subject. I never got a boyfriend. That's okay though, as I wasn't looking for one. I just wanted to get through the year. And I did exactly that. With straight A's and a perfect attendance record, the first in my life, I made senior year a great one. I loved Italian. It was the best class, mainly because I learned the language my ancestors spoke. I had had a background with Italian, and could speak it fairly well, this class helped me become nearly fluent.

I have always wanted to go to Italia…mainly to Florence… where my relatives still live today. I planned to go there two weeks after graduation, and I couldn't wait.

* * *

**There it is amici! i know the French AND Italian are romantic...just go with it! Pretend Melina doesn't know or something...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! okay so i devised a plan... one weekend Birds of a Feather and the next this one... unless one of them is not good... i shall try!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed  
**

* * *

Ch. 2

The ride to the airport was long, although I knew it actually wasn't, it felt that way. I was so excited to go to Italy that an hour felt like five! The airport itself was huge! It was just as I had remembered it when I picked my cousin, Serafina up. She had come here from Italy itself, and was my inspiration to go there in the first place. '_Now to find my gate…'_

After a grueling inspection, I finally sat down, waiting for my plane. I placed all of my luggage next to me, and reached into my purse, grabbing my newest book and began to read. The terminal was really loud and over-crowded, but I had managed to find an empty seat.

As I was reading, while I was deep into what was happening, a voice interrupted my thoughts. "May I sit by you?" a male said, a heavy accent noticeable.

I turned to my right. "Ah, sure!" I picked my purse up and put it on my lap, allowing room for the man to sit. He was extremely handsome, Italian no doubt. His features were greatly accented, and his body had a perfect build, not too scrawny, yet not too buff. He looked at me with dark brown eyes that seemed to match the color of his hair.

I intended to go back to my book, although I'd much rather stare, but I was interrupted again by this man. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what's your name?"

_'Well at least he knows he's barging into my reading time.'_ "My name's Melina. You? I see you're Italian, as am I. I, however, have never been to Italia in my life. This'd be my first time…"

He looked genuinely surprised. "Really? Well, I am returning to Italia. It is my home. Oh yes! My name! My name is Alessandro! Piacere di conoscerti!" he took hold of my hand, and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles resulting in my face as a cherry.

"A-ah… piacere di conoscerti…" I bowed my head slightly to show my version of respect, and to hide my face. I began to pick my book up again, only to be, yet again interrupted.

"Again, sorry, but what seat is yours? I really don't want to sit by a stranger," he said. I gazed upwards, my brown orbs meeting his own.

"46…"

"Ah! Mine's 47! Looks like we're sitting next to each other!" he exclaimed. "You know, you don't talk much. Am I annoying?"

"N-no…not necessarily, but I would like to go back to reading," I mumbled. Smirking an, "I'm sorry." Smirk.

"Nessun Problema! I have to catch up on my work…college is hard!" he reached downwards, opening his black duffle bag, and took out a huge book. I didn't even bother noticing the subject, big school books always lost my interest the moment my eyes rested on them. I, again, picked my book up, and continued from where I was.

"Flight to Florence is prepared." A woman said over the intercom. Everyone for that flight, myself and Alessandro included, picked up their things, and headed to the gate. I was careful to stick close to Alessandro. I did _not _want to get lost in a sea of people this big. I was never good with people, I had to really think you were awesome to talk to you first, or else there was no way I was speaking to you until you spoke. I was usually nice, but if you pissed me off a little too far, I would burst. I was raised to always be kind, so it wasn't very easy to make me burst. Instead, I bottled it all up inside, going off in little rants in my head. Sometimes I just blew it off and walked away, but I had to be very laid back that day.

"Excuse me, miss. Ticket?" said a man in a dark jacket.

"Yes, hold on." I reached in my front pocket and pulled out the slip. I showed it to the man.

"Alright go ahead," he said as he waved me in. I immediately jogged to catch up with Alessandro, who, of course, noticed.

"Don't like people, eh?" he muttered as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He, in turn, laughed under his breath and continued on his way. His laugh was very…handsome… _'Come on Mel! Shut up!'_

Once we made it inside the plane, I followed him to our seats. "May I take you bags mia cara?" I nodded and, without a word, sat gently down by the window. Alessandro placed himself next to me and lay his head on the headrest, sighing. "home…" he mumbled.

"Do you miss it?" I asked. His head lolled to the side to look at me. He smiled gently, as if to say, "Yes." He closed his eyes, head still on an angle.

"Wake me when we get there." He said under his breath.

"K."

Above us, the seatbelt sign blinked. I made sure mine was on, and glanced over to Alessandro's to see that it was on as well. I turned my head and looked out of the window. '_This is gonna be one hell of a long flight.'_ I thought, my eyes slowly drifting shut.

"You have arrived at your destination. I hope you enjoyed flying with us." Booming, male voice had woken me from my slumber.

"Mmmm…" I heard a grumble…it sounded as though it was directly into my ear. I sat up with a start to realize that the voice _was_ right next to my ear. Alessandro's head had fallen on my shoulder, and I guess when I was sleeping I had rested my head on his…

"Alessandro? Alessandro wake up." I gently shook his head, as it was starting to hurt my shoulder, and I wanted to get off this plane… my butt was numb .

"Huh…? OH! M-mi dispiace! I-I didn't notice…" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. I had to admit, he looked adorable. A blush had crept up his tanned face, and he was looking intently the other way.

"Don't worry about it!" I told him, standing up where I was just sitting. "Now, let's get off this damned plane…"

His eyes got wide. "We've already landed?"

I nodded slightly. "Yep," I mumbled, trying to reach my bags. I stood on my tiptoes and pulled on the strap of my duffel bag, only to realize that there was a few other bags on top of it. They all toppled down on me.

"MIO DIO! Melina! Are you all right!" Alessandro exclaimed.

I rubbed my head slightly, as something heavy in one of the bags landed on my it. "Ah, yes! I'm alright." I scrambled to pick up each one of the bags, and smiled up at him. "Shall we go now?"

"Yes…here, let me carry that for you," he stated as he took one of the bags out from under my arm.

"Thanks…" I mumbled as we headed off the plane.

It took me a while to get used to all the Italian speaking and writing around because I was so used to living in an English-speaking country all of my life, but seeing as I am basically fluent in Italian, I got used to it very quickly. I subconsciously fiddled with my locket as I continued to follow Alessandro. He didn't seem to mind that I was following him. That or he just didn't notice me. I prefer the first myself.

As we weaved in and out of the crowd I drew nearer and nearer to Alessandro. Crowds always freaked me out, another reason I was not a people person. And, yet another reason it was hard for me to make friends.

"Seriously mia cara, you need to get used to people," Alessandro scoffed. But, as if contradicting himself, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer. "You know I won't always be there for you to follow. You're going to have get used to crowds."

"I've tried. Numerous times, but I always end up freaking out. I was raised in the country-side, and my parents never really forced me to socialize with other kids. Ever since I was little I was scared of people and places were there were crowds," I explained.

"So do you get terrified around crowds?"

"Not terrified to the point where I break down… it's not that bad. But I do get disorientated. I'll find someone I know and stay as close as possible, usually earning a criticism or two," I told him.

"But wouldn't they know the reason for you following them?" he gazed down at me quickly, but had to keep his head up since we were still walking.

"No…actually you're the only person I've told. Normally, I'd just suck it up."

"Seriously? Why?" He sounded sarcastic.

I laughed slightly under my breath, and dodged a woman's enormous purse as I passed by. "I guess I just thought that it was stupid."

"Then why are you telling me?" His question set off an alarm in my head. Why _was_ I telling him this? I've never told my closest friends, not even my parents. I never deemed it worthy to bring up. And I just met him. A normal person wouldn't tell someone I just met a secret of theirs, you have to be pretty damn trustworthy to get a secret out of me.

"ALESSANDRO!" an older woman screeched. I could see her as plain as day among the sea of people. She stood on her tip-toes, waving her hand as high as it would go. She screamed Alessandro's name over and over again, and I wished she'd stop. The reason for my wishing? Alessandro was waving back, making everyone look at us. I sunk into the crowd, not wanting the attention, and I also didn't want to intrude on Alessandro and his family. It wasn't in my place to intrude on their family reunion, so I took my leave, smiling slightly as Alessandro laughed happily.

* * *

**I had fun with Alessandro :3 i don't know why... ahaha. Review please! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed**

* * *

Ch. 3

"Your room number's 201," the clerk stated monotonously "It's on the second floor." He seemed bored. Of course, if I were a twenty some odd year old that worked at the front desk instead of going to college, I'd be pretty upset too.

I smiled. "Grazie." I drug my bags into the small elevator. Lucky for me, no one else wanted to join me on the ride up. They wouldn't fit anyway…

I was very excited about finally being in Italia… but I still had pre-vacation jitters. _'Relax, Mel. Enjoy yourself,'_ I told myself. I was in Florence. _The _Florence, Italy. I've wanted to go here my entire life! Now that I was here, I had every right to just be me.

Once in my room, I unpacked my things. I was going to be here for four weeks anyway, might as well get comfortable. The room was… large. Dad had made sure to get me a suite in the most expensive hotel he could find, as he knew this was my long-anticipated trip to Italy.

I flung myself onto my bed, and heaved a heavy sigh. I began to slowly drift into sleep, when the shrill ring of my cell awoke me. I groaned, reluctantly pulling my phone out of my pocket. I looked at the caller ID: "Dad". I answered with an exasperated, "Hello?"

"Melina?" my dad's familiar voice replied. "How are you? Did you make it to your room okay?"

"Yes, dad. I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me."

"Getting used to speaking completely in Italian yet?" he inquired slyly.

"Yeah… it's not as bad as I thought it would be," I told him. Sitting up from my laying position, I ran my fingers through my hair. "Firenze is beautiful…" I walked slowly to my window, gazing longingly out at Florence's landscape. The warm glow of the sun set a peaceful mood, as if Firenze itself was saying: "Welcome".

"You should get some sleep sweetie, I can imagine you're very tired," dad told me. "I love you!" I heard mom shout in the distance.

"Yeah…good idea. Night dad. Tell mom I love her. Love you, dad," I sighed, placing my phone on the nightstand and sprawling out like a star on the bed. I stared blankly at the ceiling, imagining all of the fun activities I could do. First off, I would take a tour of Firenze.

_KNOCK KNOCK_ "Housekeeping!" My eyes snapped open. _'Well, that's a nice thing to wake up to,'_ I thought sarcastically. I huffed, throwing the covers to the side.

"In a minute!" I yelled. I quickly padded out of the room, opening the door cautiously. I probably looked like an angry witch, as I wasn't exactly _Sleeping Beauty_ in the morning. "I'll just take towels please," I said kindly.

"Sí," the cleaning lady nodded, taking three fresh towels from her quaint cart and handing them to me gently.

"Grazie." I smiled happily, shutting the door quietly. I walked back to my suitcase, taking out today's outfit and laying it on the bed. I grabbed one of the towels and headed to the bathroom. After a luxurious shower, I put my outfit on, put my phone in my pocket, and headed out.

"And here is the Auditore house," spoke the tour guide. She pointed all too happily to an old run down building, that looked like no one had been in there in ages. It stuck out from the rest of Firenze, as it wasn't quite as refurbished.

"Are we allowed to go in?" a man from the tour spoke.

The tour guide shook her head. "I'm sorry, but this place is prohibited. I don't exactly know why, though. Some men with hoods told us we were not to enter under any circumstance." I heard multiple sighs of discontent, but everyone moved on…except me.

My curiosity took over my judgment, and I inched my way into the courtyard of the home. The gate was no easy task to get through without attracting too much attention, but I made it through eventually. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, and normally I wouldn't. But something was driving me to, some unknown force that told me that something amazing was on the other side of this gate.

"Hey! You can't—" I heard a man begin, but when I went to look, he wasn't there. In fact, the gate I had just passed through wasn't there as well. I looked around. Nothing was the same… _at all._ It was as though the Auditore house itself had gotten younger by a few hundred years.

Panic set in. I ran to the gate, taking in my surroundings anxiously. Everyone was different. The women wore old-style dresses, and the men wore tunics and… sadly for my eyes…tights. They eyed me suspiciously, as though I had come from a different world.

I ran far away from the Auditore house. But… I couldn't help but notice as that same force, the same feeling, was driving me yet again on another path. I followed it subconsciously, curious as to where it was leading me. I came to a bridge.  
"_Insieme per la vittoria(we stand together)!" _cried a man's voice.

"_Insieme(together)!" _numerous other men chanted. I began to corner a building, gaining a good look at who was making such a ruckus, and why my subconscious brought me here. Standing in front of the crowd of men, was who seemed like the leader of this uprising. He wore his chocolate-colored hair in a loose ponytail, tied by a red ribbon, and part of me wondered how he managed that. I mean, I could never get my hair to stay. He was rather tall, about my age, 17, and carried himself proud.

"_Silenzio _my friends, _silenzio!"_ he assuaged. "_Grazie." _He began to act like he was making a speech. "Do you know what brings us here tonight?" he questioned. When no one answered, he brought his left fist to his chest. "Honor. Vieri de' Pazzi slanders my family's name and forces his own miseries upon us. If we—" Suddenly, as if to silence him, a small rock was thrown at his feet. He spun around to see his attacker.

A rather short man with what I can only describe as a black and white puffy shirt with a man-skirt and tights glared angrily at the man. "Enough of your nonsense _grullo_!" Behind him, stood a small group of men wearing similar clothing.

The other man and his group began to get high on their horses, for the man with the ribbon replied sarcastically, "_Buona sera,_ Vieri! We were just talking about you." He slowly made his way forward, a cocky smile playing on his features. "I'm surprised to see you here. I thought the Pazzi hired others to do their dirty work."

Vieri pointed accusingly at the man. "It's your family that cries for guards when there's trouble, _codardo._ Afraid to handle things yourself?" he retorted.

"Your sister seemed quite satisfied with the 'handling' I gave her earlier," the man said. I giggled under my breath, along with the other men in his group.

"_Ucciderlo!"_ Vieri barked to the men behind him. He picked up another small rock, and chucked it at the man's face, giving him a large cut along his lip. By this time, everyone had gone at each other, and the civilians around me began to gather to watch the show. I made my way into the small crowd.

Men of both groups fell as they threw punches at one another, and I noticed that Vieri stood safely on the sidelines. _'And you called _him_ a coward…'_ My eyes, however, were glued to the man with the ribbon. His fighting seemed practically flawless. And as he clobbered one Pazzi man, another man in red came up to him.

"Hey! Behind you!" he yelled. The man with the ribbon turned to him.

"Federico? What are you doing here?" the man cried at Federico. As they spoke, a Pazzi man ran at them, but Federico easily threw him to the ground, as though it was nothing.

"I wanted to see if baby brother had finally learned how to fight," he said. _'Brother?' _I thought _'So the man with the ribbon is Federico's brother…hmm I wonder what his name is…' _

Federico's brother grabbed the Pazzi man who ran to them, and head-butted him. "And?" he replied.

Federico laughed under his breath. "You have style, but endurance is what counts. Let's see how many of them you can ruin before they get the best of you," he told his brother, who seemed to happily oblige, as he instantly began to fight again.

I watched intently as the two of them fought, they were each extremely skilled, taking the Pazzi men down easily. Vieri, however, still stood like a coward on the sidelines, cheering his men on. And when the brothers had beat enough of his men up, he screamed, "Fall back! Fall back!" and began running away like the chicken-shit he truly was.

Federico's brother began storming after him, but was stopped when Federico stepped in front of him. "Hold on…" he said.

"What? We've almost won this!" the brother retorted.

Federico laughed lightly. "Your lip."

His brother brought his hand to his face. "It's just a scratch…"

"Let the doctor decide."

"It's not necessary. Besides, I've no money for this doctor of yours."

"Wasted it on women and wine, huh?" I laughed slightly_ 'Men…'_

"I'd hardly call it wasted. Lend me some florins then," he said, but raised a questioning eyebrow at his brother. "Or have you done the same?"

Federico laughed half-heartedly. "Search them," he told his brother "there's bound to be something in their pockets."

His brother easily did so, patting the pockets of the downed men, taking whatever florins he had found inside. By this time, I had slowly made my way closer to the brothers, casually listening in on their conversation, keeping my head forward, but maintaining a sideways glance to avoid suspicion whilst leaning against the railing of the bridge. Of course, I still got strange glances, but I didn't really care.

When he was finished, he returned to his brother who yelled, "Hurry, Ezio. The sooner we're done with the doctor, the sooner we can sleep." _'So his brother's name is Ezio?' _And, like that, they ran off. I tried my best to follow, but soon lost them as they were too fast, and they were climbing on roofs. Friggen _roofs. _How awesome were these two? And why did my mind want me to follow them?

* * *

**EEEEZZZIIIOOOOO! i know my chapters are short, i can get kinda lazy ¬_¬...i'll try to make them longer... and become unlazy! that's a word now!**

**Review please ^0^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed**

* * *

Ch. 4

I had found some florins myself by, regrettably, searching the pockets of the men that Ezio hadn't. Quickly, I made my mind to find a dress above anything else. I had to blend in. After, I would search for Federico and Ezio again.

I walked among the people of Firenze for several minutes before my eyes landed on a tailor's shop. I came over to him. _"Scussi messere," _I began. "but do you have a dress that would fit me?" I asked.

The tailor raked his eyes over me, studying the contours of my body with a trained eye. "_Sí!_" he chirped. Before I knew it, he had gone and come back with a blue dress. "This should fit you, _mia cara." _He handed the dress to me, and I took it graciously.

_"Grazie. _How much?" I asked him.

"200 hundred florins," he replied. I glanced into my hand, counting the worth of the money. I wasn't used to this currency, as the Italy I remember used the euro, so it took me a while. _'Just enough,'_ I sighed, giving him the coins.

As I walked away, I turned abruptly to the tailor. "What year is it?" I asked, no petty excuses as to why I didn't know in my arsenal.

The tailor gave me an odd look, but answered anyway. "1476…"

I smiled happily at him. "_Grazie!"_ and ran away. Jeering into an alley, I leaned against the wall for support. _'I'm almost 600 years in the past…_' My eyes were wide, and my heart beat a mile an hour. How the hell had this happened! All I did was walk through the Auditore house gate… _'Maybe that strange force is what brought me here… Now that I think about it, it feels as though it's coming from one of those boys…' _

I pulled the dress over my head, placing my old clothes on the ground so I wouldn't be found out, bidding my favorite jeans farewell. The dress fit me perfectly, and I thanked the tailor again in my head. I opened my locket again, gazing at the picture of my family longingly. Would I ever get to see them again? Tears welled in my eyes just thinking about it. At least I had ended on a good foot.

I headed out of the alley and, much to my luck, caught a glance of Federico. Ezio wasn't with him, but I decided to follow anyway. He seemed like the more cordial brother anyway. It felt rather stalker-ish to follow Federico like this, but he and Ezio were the best lead I had on the reason I came here. I must not have been watching where I was going, however, because I ran right into Vieri de' Pazzi himself, making him hit his head hard on the wall behind him.

"O-oh… m-mi dispiace…" I mumbled to him. He was grimacing, rubbing his head where it had hit the wall.

"How dare you!" he screamed at me. I immediately recoiled.

"I-I'm sorry! I was momentarily dazed, and was not watching where I was going!" I threw my hands up in defense.

My excuse didn't seem to be enough for Vieri. "Look where you're going, _puttana! _Or do I have to show you that you shouldn't mess with Vieri de' Pazzi?" he flung his hand upward, and I could tell he was about to hit me.

I winced, preparing myself for a hearty slap, but it never came. I looked back up, and, to my relief and surprise, Federico had grabbed Vieri's wrist, preventing him from hitting me. "Didn't your father tell you not to hit women?" Federico scolded. He dropped Vieri's arm, throwing it to his side, and pulled me by my wrist behind him.

"You Auditore trash just want to get in their pants. You have no intentions of being kind," Vieri spat. My eyes widened. _'Auditore…?'_

"Your opinion is yours alone. But please, Vieri, learn the manners of a proper gentleman," he said, and began walking away, pulling me along with him.

"G-Grazie…" I murmured.

Federico said nothing, but led me far away from Vieri. Once Vieri was far behind us, he turned to me. "Are you alright?"

"S-sí…" I stared at my feet, embarrassed by how close he was.

Federico laughed under his breath. "Where do you live? I will take you home," he offered.

My eyes automatically widened, and my head shot up to meet his gaze. A home. I had never thought about where I would stay. "N-no it's quite alright. You don't have to," I told him.

He shook his head. "I want to," he stated. "Now, where is your home?"

I smiled meekly up to him. "I-I don't have one…"

He looked genuinely surprised. "But you're dressed so well," he said, and brought his head closer to my head. "And you smell too good to be homeless. What happened?"

I shook my head. "Long story," I told him. "I'm not even quite sure of the details. All I know is, that I do have a home, but it is nowhere in this country."

He raised an eyebrow. "Alright… then I shall just take you with me."

I threw my hands up and furiously shook my head. "Oh no… I could never—"

Federico placed a silencing hand on my mouth. "I insist," he stated, smiling a charming smile.

I nodded, and followed him as he led me for what I presumed was his home. "My mother, sister, and youngest brother are at home. My father is at work, and my other brother is doing God knows what," he explained. "Ah, right! My name is Federico. Piaceri di conserti." He lifted my hand to meet his lips, and a small blush made its way up my face. "And you are?"

"M-Melina…" I stuttered.

Federico laughed. "Follow me to my home, Melina," he said, and began walking again. I made sure to follow close behind him. When we finally stopped, I craned my head to look right at the Auditore home. My heart skipped a beat._ This_ is the place that brought me here… _this _is the reason I have left my family.

Federico waved his hand in front of my face. "Melina?"

I snapped out of my daze to look into his brown eyes. "A-ah! Yes?"

"You may stay here for the time being…until you find a home." He motioned me to follow him as he walked through the gate. I stopped to wonder. If I went through this gate, would it bring me back to my time? I couldn't have stepped through with more enthusiasm.

Nothing. Not even the slightest feeling. My heart sunk, but another part of me was somewhat glad, and I had no idea why. I should be completely melancholy because I probably won't be able to see my loving family again, but my eyes didn't threat to spill tears, and the smile was still plastered on my face. Maybe it had something to do with either Federico or Ezio, but I couldn't be sure, the force- no, I don't mean like a Jedi- was not with me.

Federico opened the door to his home, and its hinges protested loudly. "I shall take you to see my mother," he explained.

"Va bene."

Federico cupped his hands around his mouth, screaming, "MADRE!" I jumped slightly, the boy would make one hell of a drill sergeant.

"What is it?" A middle aged woman, with a beautiful red dress and ebony hair scurried in through a door` on my right. "Is anything wrong, Federico?"

Federico gestured to me. "This is Melina," he stated, and I did a small curtsy. "She is currently homeless, and I was wondering if she might stay here until we could find her a suitable home."

Federico's mother looked to me, studying me. Her features suggested she was skeptical, but she agreed anyway. "Alright, the only thing I ask is that you help with household chores."

I nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I wouldn't want to intrude without paying some kind of ransom."

"I ask for no money, child," she said, a curious tone evident in her voice.

"Sí, it was but a matter of speech.." I trailed off "never mind, it was quite foolish of me."

Federico patted my head, making me blush slightly. "I understood _mia cara_. "

I smiled up to him, then adverted my gaze to Federico's mother. She had a raised eyebrow, and a sly smile played on her features. I blushed again, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Come," Federico said "allow me to show you around."

I nodded, following him wordlessly as he led me throughout the rooms of his home. My room was on the end in the grand hallway, next to it was his brother, Petruccio's, and across from it his sister, Claudia's. Next to Claudia's room, was Ezio's, and next to Petruccio's Federico's. I was secretly quite terrified of what his siblings and father would think of my staying here. I really didn't want to be a burden, but I knew Federico would never let me leave until I had found a home. I was rather relieved when I realized that Federico seemed to like me, and I knew I could always go to him if I needed help, for he had already won my trust.

"It's night, Melina," Federico stated "you should go to sleep."

I nodded. "Grazie, Federico. Good night." I moved off to my room.

Behind me, I heard a quiet, "Good night, _mia cara._"

When I opened my room, I was quite amazed. The room was decorated to perfection, and the colors matched seamlessly. The plush bed stood in the far corner, and, when I laid down on it, I realized just how comfortable it was. Needless to say, I was asleep within minutes.

* * *

**I love Federico :3 of course in a friendlier way XD i thought he was awesome! WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?**

**Review please :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed...that's all Ubisoft**

* * *

Ch. 5

The sun streamed in through a nearby window, gracing my face with its presence. I, however, was not in the mood to wake up and be blinded by the sun. I groaned heavily, sitting up slowly in my bed. I yawned loudly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and standing up like an eighty-year-old woman. "I guess I should call dad…" I murmured to myself. I made my way to the dresser across from my bed where my phone lay, charging.

_It wasn't there. _And I wasn't in my hotel room. It hadn't been a dream, I was in the Auditore house, staying with the Auditore's themselves. _'Oh man… ooohhhh man….'_ I began to pace around my room, frantically running my fingers through my hair as a nervous habit.

My door began to creak open, and a brown head popped through the opening. "I see you're already awake! Be ready in half an hour. I will take you around the city!" Federico chirped, pulling his head back through, but before he could close the door, he stuck his head through the opening once again. "Mother laid some dresses on the chair in the corner while you were asleep." And, with that, he left.

I turned to the chair Federico spoke of. On it, lay three gorgeous dresses. I picked up the one on top, and pulled the one I had on, off, gently laying it on the bed. I put the other on. I found a comb on the dresser- thank God- and pulled it through the knots in my hair.

When I was done, I slid the door open gently, slipping out like a ghost. I had no idea if any of the Auditore's- besides Federico- were actually awake, but I didn't want to take the chance of possibly causing them to dislike me, or to burden them further. "…Federico…?" I whispered.

He appeared from behind the corner. "No one is asleep, Melina, you can speak normally," he told me. He laughed quietly, reaching his hand up to ruffle my hair gently.

I laughed slightly, fixing my hair in the process. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

He began his leave out of the door. "First, I must get some things from the local shops, but I will take you on a tour of Firenze afterwards. _Promette."_

I followed him through the door. Firenze's crisp, morning air hit me like a tidal wave. Passing through the gate, I realized just how beautiful Renaissance Italy was. The early-morning risers bustled about like busy bees, and the shopkeepers were setting up their elegant wares. The old-world sensation was nonexistent, and I felt as though I was in a whole new, gorgeous, universe. The buildings that I once saw as old and decrepit were now vibrant both in color and in aura. The sickening smell of gas fumes and pollution no longer sullied the air. Just one breath and my spirits instantly lifted.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I turned to Federico. "Yes…very. There's nothing like this where I'm from," I told him.

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at me. "Really?" His once playful face turned hard, serious. "Where _are _you from, anyway?"

I shook my head. "Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

He nodded. "_Va bene. _I won't pester you…yet. But I would like you to tell me at some point."

"_Bene, _I will."

Without another word, Federico began leading me. I followed him to numerous shops, and found that he was _quite _the haggler. He had knocked off a silver dagger a whole ten florins! Although, I don't know what Federico's father- a banker- needed with a dagger…

"_Silenzio, _and keep your head low. I believe we are being followed," he whispered once we had gotten the dagger. I kept my head still, but allowed my eyes to dart around wildly. A glimpse of white here and there, but it would escape my sight quickly… that's what had me worried. If someone was in fact following us, they were well-trained. I was never one for a fight, and couldn't hold my own in one anyway, I always thought it was unnecessary.

"Follow me, and don't make eye-contact with anyone until we arrive home." My stomach lurched. Federico, unlike me, could _definitely _hold his own in a fight, and the fact that he was conscience made me sick to my stomach.

I followed Federico's order. I hung my head low, and kept my eyes glued to Federico's feet, the only guide as to where we were going. I sunk into his side, trying my best to keep up with his fast pace without looking suspicious. The tension was thick, and the 15 minutes it took to arrive at the Auditore home felt like an eternity.

Once the house-door closed behind us, I began to question Federico. "Who was that?"

He seemed…fidgety. "I must talk to my father…"The door opened again, and Ezio stepped through. "Ezio! _Mio dio! _Please… erm.. t-take care of Melina for me and…yeah." With that, he left, and it was just Ezio and I in the room. _'I'm not a dog…' _

"Uh… _buonjourno_…" I mumbled, breaking the ice.

Ezio tore his eyes away from the door to gaze a me. "_B-buonjourno_… who are you?"

I bit my lip nervously. "Well, my name's M-Melina and… uhm… I'm going to be staying here for a while." I brought my hands up quick. "Under invitation, of course! I would never mean to intrude!"

Ezio chuckled. "_Bene." _He grabbed my hand from where they stay in the air and brought it to his lips. I blushed. I didn't think I'd ever get used to that. I should though, if I was going to be here a while.

"R-right… well—"

"You will find Federico is not home often, neither am I or my sister, Claudia. I'm sure you could find us in Firenze, though, if you needed one of us," Ezio stated, obviously noticing the awkward atmosphere.

"O-oh…grazie!" I smiled warmly at him, and he returned it. Something in my mind clicked. Ezio was the source of that force, I knew it now.

* * *

**USE THE FORCE MELINA! ಠ_ಠ don't judge me...I'm a special child!**

**Review Please! (◕‿◕✿)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer...blah blah blah...you know the deal! Ubisoft is owner of all!**

* * *

Ch. 6

"Melina, could you help Ezio run errands for his father? I'm afraid the boy will get caught up in women again," Maria asked. Once Ezio had returned, and the awkward atmosphere still lingered, he told me that he had spoken to his father, and that Federico didn't have to look far. He'd probably only said this as another awkward silence breaker… but hey, at least he was nice enough to talk to me.

"_B-bene, _I will," I said.

"_Grazie._"

"But _madre_, I won't—" Ezio whined.

"Just take her with you, Ezio. Besides, it would be good for you to mingle with a girl for other reasons than your usual intentions," his mother spoke in a sly, matter-of-fact tone. Me being seventeen, I caught on immediately and tried my best to hide my laughter.

Ezio shifted his stance beside me, and it seemed as though he was blushing. "Mother…"

But his mother waved us off. "_Andare _(go)."

Ezio reluctantly headed out of the gate, and I followed silently behind him. "You know," I quietly began. "If you don't want me to go with you, I'll leave you be and tell you mother that I was actually with you like she wanted."

Ezio turned to me swiftly. "No! I-it's not that! It's just… what she said… I didn't want to make the wrong impression on you," he explained.

I smiled up to him. "Don't worry, no bad impression made."

Ezio smiled back, and began the journey again. I followed close behind him… Firenze was crowded. It seemed that all his father had him do was deliver a letter. However, the man whom the letter was intended for, Lorenzo Medici, wasn't there and a man who seemed like a servant or assistant took the letter instead. When the letter was delivered, Ezio said that he wanted to get something real quick, and disappeared on a roof, telling me to stay where I was. _'Damn roofs,' _I thought bitterly as I lean against a nearby wall.

Ezio appeared in front of me… _from the air. _I nearly screamed my head off! "_Mi dispiace, _Melina," he said through a smile, obviously retaining a laugh. It seemed as though he had fought someone, his hair was all ruffled and he had a small bruise on his chin. _'Ah, so that's what you wanted to do.'_

I smacked his arm playfully. "Don't do that! I nearly screamed like a little girl!"

Ezio cocked his head slightly, shrugging. "Well… you know…"

I rolled my eyes, giving him another smack, this time in the chest. "You're such a jerk!" Of course, I didn't mean it, and it was evident in my voice. I looked at him sincerely this time. "You know, I would greatly appreciate it if you taught me how to do that."

Ezio looked at me, stumped. "What? Jump?"

I giggled lightly. "No, _idiota, _climbing!" I had found it easy to be a little more laid back, more of my usual sarcastic self with Ezio. While, with Federico, I felt that I had to be more polite.

"Oh! Well I'd be happy to teach the kind lady, as long as you're willing to do something for me in return," he said, a sly smirk plastered on his face.

I glared at him, knowing exactly what the pervert meant by that. "Maybe I'll just ask Federico instead." I began walking back towards the house.

Ezio jogged to walk ahead of me. "Fine! I'll teach you, no charge," he stated, waving his hands frantically in the air.

"Mmhmm… I thought so." Ezio turned around, and we began walking side by side.

We continued walking wordlessly for the rest of the way back. For some reason, I had an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know what it was, and I honestly didn't want to find out. I just wanted to continue walking with Ezio. He was an amazingly fun person to be with. As we walked, he would tell me stories of strange happenings between Federico and himself, and all the ways he has played pranks on Claudia in the past. I hadn't talked to Claudia yet, but I had hoped she was a little kinder than how Ezio had portrayed her. Ezio's laugh was an easygoing one, and I found it simple to laugh along with him. But I couldn't shake that strange feeling that I didn't want to go back to the Auditore home.

"What's wrong, Melina? You've had that same look on your face since I scared you. Did I really scare you that bad?"

I turned to glare at him. "It's my face, _asino._" I didn't want him thinking I was crazy, nor did I want him to be worried along with me.

Ezio held his hands up defensively. "_Mi dispiace_. _Un po permaloso, siamo? (_A bit touchy are we?)"

I huffed, taking the lead. Ezio strolled up behind me. As we neared the Auditore home, I noticed Federico standing by the door. "Keep up the good work," he said with a laugh.

Ezio didn't seem too happy. "Bischero! (Penis!) (A/N: 0.0 ooh childish humor. Never gets old.) I giggled at his immaturity.

"You worry too much, Giovani. Francesco de'Pazzi is in prison. The threat is ended," a low voice mumbled from inside the home.

When Ezio opened the door, I found that there was a short, stout man standing next to Giovani.

Giovani stood up from his chair to greet Ezio. "Hello son, Melina. Ezio, you remember my friend Uberto?" he asked.

Ezio bowed. "Good morning, Gonfaloniere Alberti," he said. I honestly hadn't seen this much politeness from Ezio, it was quite intriguing.

"To you as well young man." Uberto stated. He then turned to me. "Buongiorno, miss."

"Buongiorno." I did my best curtsy.

"I trust you delivered the message?" Giovani asked.

Ezio turned to his father and explained, "Si padre (yes father), but it seems Lorenzo is out of town."

Giovani thought for a second. "Hmm… I did not anticipate this."

Uberto cut in. "What does it matter? So you wait another day or two."

"Listen, your mother and sister have been looking for you. I'll need you again in a little while, but for now- see if you can help them" Giovani explained.

"Are you sure?" Ezio asked.

"Yes. Now, will you excuse us?" Giovani turned back to his work.

"Good to see you, Ezio, Melina." Uberto mumbled.

Ezio and I did a small bow before leaving the house. "Want to come with me, mia cara?" Ezio asked.

I furrowed my brows. "Come with you where?"

Ezio laughed, placing a hand on my shoulder. "To help my mother and sister of course!"

I shrugged. "Va bene."

Maria and Claudia were both in the small courtyard. Ezio strolled over to Claudia first, and I followed behind him. "Ehi Claudia. How are you?" He gently took his place next to his sister, while I stood awkwardly next to him. ( . )

"Bene…" Cladia mumbled. Something wasn't right, and I knew it. She didn't look Ezio in the eye.

Ezio beat me to it. "You shouldn't keep things from me," he said in a low voice.

Claudia sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. "It's Duccio," she began.

"What of him?" Ezio asked. I could hear the menacing tone in his voice. Obviously, he was the protective brother type.

"I think he's been… unfaithful," she whined.

"Who told you this?" I began to wonder if this Duccio guy had un può problema with being unfaithful.

"The other girls!" she almost yelled. She began to cry. "I thought they were my friends!"

Ezio placed a reassuring hand on his sister's shoulder. "Harpies! You're better off without them!"

"I love him!"

"No Claudia. You only thought you did."

Claudia's mood changed on a dime, and I wondered if she might've been bipolar… "He should suffer for what he's done," she growled.

"Wait here, I'll go have a word with him." Ezio left his sister, stomping angrily out of the courtyard, I had to jog to catch up to him.

"Ezio! Aspettare (wait)!" I stopped by his side when he slowed down. "Who exactly is this Duccio guy?"

"My sister's lover… although I've never really liked or approved of him." He continued walking without sparing me a glance. I wondered just how much of a protective brother he was. I mean, he was just telling me how many pranks he's played on Claudia in the past, but now I don't think he'd let any man near her. I rather admired him for that, fun-loving and protective- sometimes I wished I had a brother like that.

"Why didn't you ever tell him off?"

"She really liked him… I didn't want to upset her."

I smiled up at him, even though I knew he wasn't looking. "You're a good brother, Ezio, I wish I had a sibling like you," I told him. He turned to me, looking a little surprised, but smiled warmly nonetheless.

He said no more as we continued walking. I took the time to look at my surroundings. Firenze was definitely one of the larger cities in Italia, and I wondered just how Ezio and Federico knew their way around so well. Being born here probably gave them the upper hand. Yet again, they might just have good memories. Whichever, it really didn't matter to me. All I knew was that I loved it here… but I missed my family dearly. Absently, I fiddled with the locket around my neck. How I longed to give my mom a good hug, and my sister a kiss on the head. How I wished I could've seen my dad more before I left, and that he didn't work so much. Quickly, I pushed those thoughts aside, I didn't need Ezio worrying about me when Claudia was our main concern.

When Ezio and I reached Duccio, he was playing around with some…fat whore, to be blunt. He had evidently given her a ring, of which she was now admiring. Duccio was being awful grabby for someone who already had a lover.

"Duccio, it's beautiful!" Fatty exclaimed as she gazed at the ring on her plump finger.

"Nothing but the best for you, amore mio (my love)," Duccio crooned as he stroked her face. I secretly wondered how he had left Claudia, a beautiful, strong young woman, for a pudgy, ditsy whore like her.

"But what about Claudia? I thought you had been promised to her." She pushed Duccio away. _'Well at least she has some sense in her…' _I thought. Beside me, Ezio shifted. He was waiting for the right time to mess Duccio up.

"Father said I could do much better than an Auditore," Duccio said. I scoffed, the Auditore's were a strong family, and Claudia a brilliant girl. Duccio went up behind the whore, and put his hand on her round butt. To be honest, I didn't really know why I detested the girl so much. Probably because Duccio was cheating on Claudia with her. And, although I hadn't even spoken to the girl, she was definitely one of the small group of people I was close with in this era. In fact, the Auditore's are the only ones I'm close to.

The woman squealed. "Birbante (naughty)! Come, let us walk a bit." She began to stroll away, but Duccio caught her first.

"Walk? I had something else in mind…"

"Oh Duccio!" And she placed her mouth on his.

At that moment, Ezio mumbled to me, "Stay here" before going off in their direction. "Ehi, lurido porco (dirty pig)!" he yelled as he neared the couple. I stay stationed as I was told, for I knew Ezio would need no help in this fight, not that I could help him anyway.

Duccio turned to Ezio, a fake smile plastered on his face. "Ezio, my friend!"

Ezio had none of it, punching Duccio swiftly in the jaw. Duccio stumbled back, holding his injured face and screaming, "Ah! Ma che ti piglia (what the hell)?"

"You insult my sister, parading around with this puttana (Whore)," Ezio growled, pointing an accusing finger at the fat woman, who seemed shocked.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Duccio stuttered.

"I saw the gift you gave her, heard the things you said."

"Maybe your sister shouldn't be so stingy with her virtù (virtue)," Duccio barked, pointing at Ezio who swatted his arm away.

"You broke her heart…" he growled again.

"Ha! And now I'm going to break your face!" And just like that, a fight broke out. One I knew would end as quickly as it did. Ezio was much stronger and more nimble than Duccio, and made short work of him.

Ezio strolled back to me, an angry scowl still plastered on his face. "Don't ever let a bastardo like that into your life…" he told me.

I giggled as I walked along side him. "Wasn't planning on it," I said as I laughed. "Same for you, Ezio. Whores like that are bad news."

"I already have someone…and, as far as I know, she is nothing like that puttana."

"Oh?" I asked as I gazed curiously up at him. "And who is this 'special someone'?"

He laughed under his breath. "Christina Vespucci," he stated.

"Hmm… she sounds beautiful," I said in a cheery voice, anything to get him out of this grumpy mood.

It seemed to have worked, he smiled down at me. "And how would you know of her beauty just by her name?"

I pretended to look around suspiciously, holding my hands behind my back. "Oh I dunno… special name-face-seeing-beauty powers?" I said whimsically.

Ezio let a hearty laugh bellow from his chest. "But of course, maga (sorceress). I should have known," he said, pretending to bow at "the all mighty sorceress". I laughed loudly, earning a few questioning glances from passerbys. But Ezio and I paid no mind, after he joined me in my laughing fit, we laughed hysterically for a few more minutes. When we finally settled down, we had huge goofy grins plastered on our faces, and an occasional laughing spasm would rack our bodies.

Ezio and I continued on, back to the Aditore home. We continued to giggle in small fits, and when we walked by the tailor who had given me my dress, he called out to me. "_Ehi!_ Aren't you the girl I sold that dress to? The one who asked what year it was?"

Ezio and I stopped laughing immediately. He looked curiously at me, his brows furrowed. "S-sì… " I slowly took a few steps towards the tailor.

"Why is it that you're with an Auditore?" he asked as he leant through the small window in his shop.

I furrowed my brows, Ezio stood stiffly beside me. "Why do you ask?" I said cautiously.

"The Auditores are a noble family, _figlia, _are you perhaps the boy's lover?" A look of pure shock flashed on my face.

"No. I am not," I stated blatantly, grabbing Ezio by the wrist, and pulling him along with me as I stomped towards the Auditore home.

"Melina…it's alright, I'm sure it was a misunderstanding," Ezio assured me as we continued on.

"No. It's not. You have a lover, and that girl is not me. I feel like I'm doing some wrongdoing if people think I'm yours," I explained.

"Whatever you say." Obviously, Ezio knew he would never get anywhere in an argument with me.

* * *

**Melina doesn't like to act like a whore (⊙ヮ⊙) and she is a sorceress ( ಠ◡ಠ ) (i love these faces... can you tell?)**

**Review Please! (◕‿◕✿)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long! i had to prepare for finals . But school's over in two days! ^0^ i found this ch. quite hard to write actually... i don't know why. I guess I just wasn't in the right mind-frame?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed. The masterminds are Ubisoft.  
**

* * *

Ch. 7

"Ehi! Ezio!" a small voice called. I threw Ezio's arm to the side, who walked up to the owner of the voice.

"What are you doing out here, Petruccio? You should be in bed," Ezio said to a small boy. _'Ohhhh so that's the youngest!'_

Petruccio pointed upwards, to the roofs. "I want those feathers!" I raised a questioning brow. What would he want with feathers? Well, I guess everyone likes to collect something, right?

As if his brain was on the same wavelength as mine, Ezio asked, "What for?"

Petruccio smiled. "It's a secret!"

"If I get them for you, will you go back inside?"

"Yes I promise."

I turned to Ezio, "I'll be with your mother if you need me," I told him.

He nodded. "_Va bene."_ And with that, he shot up the roof.

Petruccio stopped me before I could enter the courtyard. "You're Melina, sì?" I nodded. "_Piaceri di conoscerla!"_ he chirped.

I giggled, ruffling his hair. "_Piaceri di conoscerla, _Petruccio." I strolled into the courtyard. Stopping when I saw Federico standing by his mother.

"_Buongiorno, _Federico!" I called.

He turned eagerly to me. "_Buon pomeriggio, _Melina!" He started to walk up to me, but stopped in his tracks when Giovani called him. "Duty calls. _Mi dispiace, mia cara." _Then, he disappeared into his home.

By the time Federico left, Ezio had sauntered up beside me. "Back," he mumbled. I , again, jumped out of my skin… I didn't know he was there.

"Geeze! Would you stop that?"

"_Mi dispiace, _but you're awfully cute when you're scared."

I smacked his arm. "Flirt," I muttered.

Ezio laughed under his breath, continuing to his mother.

Maria turned around. "_Buongiorno, _Ezio."

"_Buongiorno a voi, madre. Come stai?"_

_ "Sto bene_, and you?" she chirped. Ezio shrugged. "Still recovering from last night, right?" I snorted, trying to contain a laugh.

Ezio made an exasperated face. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he lied.

"Of course not. Anyway, I have an errand to run. I'd like you to join me. Melina, you too." She began to walk off, waving us along with her.

"_Con piacere,"_ Ezio said. I nodded, following eagerly after Maria.

"Come, it's not far from here," she explained as she walked off.

As we walked, Maria's voice became low, motherly. "I know about your fight with Vieri." I thought vaguely back to the bridge, where I first saw Ezio and Federico. I pretended to play dumb and kept quiet, though. I didn't want Ezio to know I watched the whole thing.

Ezio, apparently, wanted to play dumb too. "What fight?" he asked in one of the most suspicious voices I've ever heard.

"_Per piacere_ (please), let's not play this game," Maria warned. Nothing could've gotten by her- call it mother-sense.

Ezio made no more effort to deny of the fight. "He spoke ill of us. I could not allow him to continue." The rest of the walk was idle chatter on Francesco di Pazzi, and his predicament. Apparently, he had murdered someone, and Ezio's father was to help in the trial. However, we quickly arrived at our destination, judging by Maria's quick, "Here we are".

She knocked eagerly on the door. Who opened it was a finely dressed man, with shoulder length blond hair and stunning blue eyes. "Hello Leonardo," Maria said. _'Wait a minute…'_

Leonardo clapped his hands together, saying, "Madonna Maria!" and giving Maria the courteous double kiss on the cheek.

"This is my son, Ezio," she said, gesturing to Ezio beside me. "And Melina, a visitor."

"_Molto onorato _(it's a pleasure to meet you)," Leonardo said kindly.

Ezio said a curt, "_L'onore é mio _(the honor is mine)." Whilst we both bowed.

Leonardo turned to Maria. "Let me go and fetch the paintings. I'll be right back." And he disappeared into his home.

Maria turned to Ezio and I. "He's very talented."

"_Imagino," _Ezio mumbled. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Self expression is vital to understanding and enjoying life. You should find an outlet."

"I have plenty of outlets."

"I meant besides vaginas," Maria growled. I laughed. I couldn't help it. But I shut up when Ezio gave me the death-glare.

He then turned to glare at his mother, mumbling a disapproving, "Mother…"

Leonardo returned. "Back to your house, then?" He was carrying a large box of paintings. I felt like I should know him… I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Si, si." Maria turned to Ezio. "Ezio, help Leonardo, will you?"

Ezio picked up the box and we continued on our way. "So Ezio what do you do?" Leonardo asked.

"He's been working for his father," Maria explained.

"Ah, you're to be a banker?" Leonardo asked. I hung behind Leonardo as Ezio strolled ahead of us.

"For now," Ezio said. "And you? Art, was it?"

"Truth be told, it's been difficult for me to settle. Painting is nice, but I often feel like my work lacks… I don't know… purpose. Doe's that make sense? I'd rather contribute more practically. More directly. Architecture, perhaps. Or anatomy. I'm not content on to merely just capture the world… I want to change it."

Maria sighed. "Oh Leonardo! I have no doubt you'll go on to do great things!"

"_Vi ringrazio, Madonna _(I thank you). That's kind of you."

When we entered the courtyard, Ezio placed the box by the door, and turned to Leonardo and his mother. I, for one, took a spot on the bench.

"Thank you for your help, son. Don't let me keep you from your other duties," Maria said.

"It was nice to meet you, Ezio. I hope our paths cross once again," Leonardo stated.

"_Anch'io (_me too)."

When Leonardo left, he smiled at me. I returned it, of course, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that I know him. I turned to Ezio. "Who was that?"

Ezio looked at me like I head three heads. "L-Leonardo…didn't you hear us talking…?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No! I mean full name!"

Maria cut in. "Leonardo da Vinci." I froze. _I had just met Leonardo da Vinci._

Not giving it a second thought, I screamed (in English) , "Holy crap I just met Leonardo da Vinci! Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! Oh, if I had just gotten an autograph! I bet that would be worth _millions! _Of course, no one could have it. It would be _my _Leo autograph. Oh man… what would my friends say?"

When my little rant was over, I looked up to see an astonished Ezio and Maria. They stared at me with such awe, such curiosity as to what the hell just happened. I smiled meekly, offering a small, "eh-heh…" to make up for my out spurt.

Maria began to open her mouth, but Ezio spoke instead. "What language was that?" he screamed, half in amazement and half in worry.

"English…" I mumbled.

"It is wonderful that you can speak two languages, Melina," Maria praised.

I lowered my head. "Thanks…and sorry, I kind of lost control."

"Is English your newt of tongue?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Interesting." With that, she left. I instantly began to worry that she had thought me a threat. I couldn't remember if at this time Englishmen were an enemy or an ally. If they were an enemy, I just signed my death wish for sure. _'Note to self: no English,'_ I thought.

"Shall we go inside?" Ezio offered, obviously noticing my worry.

I shook my head, snapping out of my stupor. "Y-yeah… sure."

When we entered the home, Giovani looked expectantly towards us. "Ezio, come in son," he beckoned. With Giovani obviously wanting to speak with Ezio alone, I turned back to the courtyard, shutting the door quietly behind me. When I sat on a bench, I gasped when Federico almost threw himself next to me.

"Did I scare you?" he asked slyly. _'He totally meant to do that,' _I thought bitterly.

"Do you and Ezio have a thing for scaring me?" I asked, again, bitterly.

Federico shrugged. "What can I say? _Sei carina quando hai paura _(You're cute when you're scared)," he said.

I groaned in frustration. "And you're both such flirts! It's no surprise you're related!"

Federico began to chuckle. But he stopped, holding his arm in front of me, when at least seven guards, swords brandished, rushed into the courtyard. "There's one! Get him!" one cried, pointing to Federico. Two guards rushed towards us, pulling Federico up whilst he thrashed around, trying desperately to get free. When I tried to pry their arms off of him, kicking and scratching, one brought his sword down on my arm. I hissed in pain, but continued to try and free Federico. But a guard struck my head with the hilt of his sword. The last things I heard was my name, and Petruccio's frantic screams of terror.

I began to awake slowly, and I saw a figure hovering over me. Thinking it was a guard, I stood almost immediately, ready to fight. Bad move. My head began to swim, sending me to wobble like a drunken sailor. I was relieved when I realized that the figure was Anetta, the Auditore's maid. She was a kind, younger woman, with long ebony hair that was constantly in a bun.

"_Signorina _Melina! Are you alright?" she asked hurriedly as she placed a steadying hand on my arm.

I nodded, bringing my hand to my head. A sudden realization swept over me. "Federico! Petruccio! Where are they?" I screamed.

Anetta hung her head. "They took them, _Signor _Giovani too," she said morbidly.

"Oh no…," I muttered. I forced myself to walk straight, straight to the door. Anetta followed, ready to catch me if I should topple over. "Claudia!" I yelled when I entered.

"In here!" a meek voice called.

I followed the voice, and it lead me to Claudia and Maria. Claudia seemed alright, but Maria…

"She's in shock," Anetta stated from behind me.

I inched towards Maria, studying the soulless look in her eyes. "_Madonna Maria…" _I cooed as I brought myself to give her a small hug.

From outside, I could hear faint scuffling noises. My heart began to race and my hands became all clammy in worry that it might be those damned guards, come back for Claudia and Maria. That led me to think: Had they taken Ezio as well? Anetta stood poised at the door, ready to strike whomever came in with a wooden plank. Much to my surprise and relief, it was Ezio who sauntered in, calling for Giovani and Federico. When Anetta swung her plank, Ezio dodged gracefully, his playing on utter confusion.

"_Ser _Ezio! Thank God!" Anetta sighed.

"What happened? Where is everyone?" Ezio asked frantically.

"They took your father and brothers to the Palazzo de la Signoria- to prison!" Anetta cried.

"My mother? My sister?"

Next to me, Claudia spoke up. "Ezio…"

Ezio came rushing in. "Claudia!" he called in relief, hugging his sister tightly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. But mother…" She turned back to Maria and I. Ezio almost ran to his mother, I felt my heart swell. He was so worried.

"She's in shock. They… when she resisted…" Anetta cut in.

Ezio, always the thinker, stated, "It's not safe here. Is there someplace where you can take them?" _'Even at a time like this, he's still thinking ahead for his family… he's still level-headed for them,' _I thought admirably.

Anetta nodded. "Yes. To my sister's!"

"Good. Do that. In the meantime I'll go see my father," he stated calmly.

Claudia and Anetta embraced quickly. "Be careful, _Messer_ Ezio. The guards were looking for you as well."

I watched as Anetta took Claudia and Maria away, I ran up to Ezio. "I tried Ezio… I really did but—"

Ezio took a hold of my arm. "Did the guards do this?"

"O-oh…" I had forgotten about that cut. "Y-yes…" Ezio growled, pulling me with him as he left the home hastily.

* * *

**POOR EZIO! GOD I'D DIE IF THIS HAPPENED TO ME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sooooo sorry it took so long! with babysitting and stitches i haven't been able to keep up! but here it is! one of the saddest chapters... :(**

**Thank you to PureAngelEyes for reviewing! and thanks to all those who have added this story to their alerts! you make my day, really!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed  
**

* * *

As Ezio pulled me along, I could just feel the anger emanating from him. "Ezio…" I mumbled. I hadn't meant to say anything, it was just a means of reassurance.

"When did they come?" Ezio asked, his gaze still fixed attentively ahead, a murderous aura surrounding him.

"I don't quite know… they knocked me out."

Ezio stopped, turning towards me with his brows knitted together. "They knocked you out? The _bastardos." _He continued to storm to the prison.

"I'm fine, really," I assured. Ezio said nothing, instead he merely grunted. When we came to the Palazzo de la Signoria, he held a hand out to me, signifying me to wait there, as he sped up the wall and over the roof.

I looked around quickly. Around me were guards, many of them, surrounding the prison. Dotted around the area were some of Vieri's lackeys. I shrunk into an alleyway, glaring hard at the backs at some guards. I listened in as I stood, hearing faint whispers about the Auditore tragedy, what they called a success. I sneered in their direction when they insulted Federico, and made fun of Petruccio's harsh screams.

Soon, Ezio had jumped off of the tower, into an awaiting haystack. He located me instantly, slithering around the guards and lackeys like he was meant to do such a thing. When he came to me, I looked up at him, my expression wanting answers.

"Father wishes for me to go back home. Apparently, there is something waiting there," he explained.

"Lead the way." We skulked in and out of abandoned alleys, avoiding any possible contact with the guards. I took note gratefully that he didn't run up any walls, and I took it upon myself to believe that it was for me. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, it really didn't matter right now.

When we showed up at his home, Ezio stormed into his father's office immediately. "Father said there was a door here…" Ezio mumbled. For I split second, I could swear his eyes flashed a shade of gold. "There." When he walked up to the wall, a part of it slid down, making me gasp. Ezio sauntered in nonetheless, walking cautiously up to a chest in the corner.

When he opened it, I was stunned to see white garbs place elegantly inside, with some kind of mechanism and a sword atop them. Ezio adorned himself in the robes, and I noted that they looked extremely badass. Strapping the sword to his side only made Ezio look cooler, and I couldn't help but feel that that outfit was made for him. He leant down to reach for the strange mechanism and a letter. "I'll bring this to _Messer_ Uberto."

"Wait. Let me just say that you look _awesome _in those robes," I stated, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Ezio flashed me a meek smile, but said nothing as he led me out of the home. Feeling as though that would be the last time I was ever there, I took one last look at the home, letting my gaze linger before I shut the door quietly behind me.

When we entered the courtyard, however, two guards were stationed, readying their swords. Ezio immediately pulled me behind him, for that I was grateful. "What's with the swords?" he asked. "I thought you were here to arrest me?"

"No." The two neared closer.

"What do you want, then?"

"For you to die!" With that, they charged at Ezio, who fought gracefully. He took those guards down easily, swinging their swords aside with his own (A/N: No perverted thoughts!) and jabbing it in their stomachs. For a moment I wondered how he had acquired such skill.

"Come," he stated hastily. I said nothing as we continued to Uberto Alberti's home to deliver the letter. The whole way there, Ezio was fidgety, jumping into an alley at every sight of red clothing, be it a guard or not. I reached for his arm, placing a gentle hand on it as if to say, "I'm here". He smiled down at me before stopping before a door.

He knocked hastily, rocking from side to side on the balls of his feet. Uberto opened the door quickly, seeming quite astonished that it was Ezio who stood before him. "Ezio Auditore? What are you doing here at this hour?" he asked, with what seemed to me like feigned curiosity.

Ezio, however, did not see it. "It… I don't…" he stuttered.

"Wait child, take a breath, collect your thoughts," Uberto instructed. I still didn't trust him, something wasn't right. But I couldn't say anything. If Ezio trusted him, I guessed I should have too.

"My father and brothers have been imprisoned. I was told to bring you this," Ezio stated as he handed Uberto the letter.

"Ahh, I see now," Uberto muttered as he read the letter's contents. I shifted my stance beside Ezio. I still had a very bad feeling. "It's a misunderstanding, Ezio. I'll clear everything up." Behind him, a hooded figure stalked into the next room, pausing for a moment to gaze at Ezio and I, but Ezio paid no heed. I, however, froze to that very spot. That man was bad news, and when I made eye-contact with him for a split second, shivers traveled their way up my spine at the coldness in his eyes. He was an older man, a small gray beard positioned on his chin.

"How?" Ezio asked anxiously.

"The documents you've given me contain evidence of a conspiracy against your family and against the city," Uberto explained. "I'll present these papers at their hearing in the morning and they'll be released."

"Thank you signore."

"Of course, my child. Do you need a place to stay? You're more than welcome here." In that instant I wanted to scream "NO!" but I stayed my tongue.

To my relief, Ezio said, "No, grazie. I'll meet you at the piazza."

"Don't worry, Ezio. Everything is going to be fine." With that, he shut his door.

"Ezio… I have a bad feeling about him…" I mumbled to him.

Ezio turned to me with a shocked expression. "_Messer_ Uberto has been a friend to my family for years! How dare you say such things!"

"Ezio, I—"

"_Qualunque _(whatever). Let's not quarrel now," Ezio stated.

"Yes, I'd much appreciate that."

The next morning, I went with Ezio to the piazza. Actually, he had requested me to come with him, stating that he did not wish to leave me alone to get caught by the guards. To me, that was just admittance that he needed a friend, but perhaps I was wrong.

We followed the sounds of whoops and cries, telling us that the hearing was in fact there. When we traveled up, I was surprised to see Uberto standing on the raised platform, numerous hanging ropes stationed beside him. Attached to those ropes, were the Auditore men Ezio and I were so worried about. Right then, I knew that my assumption on Uberto was right. _He _was behind all this. _He _was the one to get the Auditore's arrested.

"Giovanni Auditore, you and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason. Have you any evidence to counter this charge?" Uberto bellowed. My heart beat quickened and swelled at the sight of the three Auditores. Petruccio looked so scared, and Federico was struggling so hard. Giovanni was so brave to speak up.

"Yes. The documents that were delivered to _you_ last night!" he yelled.

Uberto smirked a devilish smirk. "I'm afraid I know nothing of these documents," Uberto lied. Behind him, was that hooded man I had seen earlier last night. He stood proudly.

"He's lying!" Ezio screamed beside me. I shoved him into the crowd, urging him to get closer.

"In the absence of any compelling evidence to the contrary, I am bound to pronounce you _guilty._ You and your collaborators are hereby sentenced to _death." _My eyes widened and my mouth fell slack.

"_You _are the traitor Uberto- and one of _them! _You may take our lives this day- but _we will _have yours in return I swear! We will—" before Giovanni could finish, a guard pulled the lever that held their lives. The floors dropped beneath them and there they were to die.

"FATHER!" Ezio screamed, running up towards the platform. I too screamed, but there was no way I could reach Ezio, the crowd was too thick, and I was starting to feel the beginnings of my crowd-phobia.

Uberto took one look at Ezio and barked, "There! Grab the boy. He's one of them!" Immediately, two guards rushed to Ezio, grabbing his arms and holding him to that spot.

"I'll kill you for what you've done!" Ezio exclaimed as he struggled in the guard's hold. He finally broke free, though, pulling out his sword.

"Guards! Arrest him!" Uberto ordered. On queue, two guards, clad in a complete armor suit, sauntered up to Ezio, who backed away slowly. One of the guards knocked Ezio's sword from his grasp with a large battle-axe.

"_Abbattetelo _(Kill him)!" Uberto barked.

Ezio turned, and ran like the wind. When he caught up to me, he grabbed my wrist, pulling me along-side him. Thank God for track lessons, or I would've never been able to keep up with him. We ran for what seemed like forever, but was most likely only a minute or so.

We tucked ourselves into an alley, standing flat against the wall as to hide our bodies better. I watched solemnly as the guards ran by us, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I turned to Ezio. He was staring at the adjacent wall, a blank look on his wide-eyed features. I grabbed his wrist, pulling him in for a tight hug. He wasn't much taller than I, perhaps four inches, so his head easily rested on my shoulder. I placed a gentle hand on his head as he wrapped his arms around my waist, squeezing me for reassurance.

"I'm so sorry Ezio…" I mumbled. "It'll all be alright, I promise," I cooed, although I know it wouldn't be. Federico, Petruccio, and Giovanni were gone, and there was nothing I could do to bring them back. For now, I had to be strong for Ezio. He needed me. For a moment, I let a silent tear slip down my face. "I'm here…"

* * *

**I like to think of Melina as a very kind soul :) Even though she misses her family, she knows she has to focus on Ezio, and be strong for him. **

**Reviews please! ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

As I hushed Ezio, I realized I was trying to make myself feel better too. I missed my family so much. But, right now, that didn't matter. Right now, I should be focused on Ezio. "I'm here…" I continued to coo. Ezio still squeezed me, and I felt my shoulder become wet.

I pulled him away from me to look him straight in the eyes. I wiped away the small tears that had formed under his saddened eyes. "You have to be strong, Ezio. Your mother and sister need you," I told him. "But know that I will be there if you ever need someone to vent to. _Io sono la vostra spalla su cui piangere _(I am your shoulder to cry on)." Of course I realized that I had only met him a few days ago, but it felt as though I've known him forever.

Ezio smiled down at me. "_Grazie, _Melina." With that, he led me out of the alley and into the streets, where we continued to stalk around, hiding in plain sight from any guard. When we walked into a street, I recognized Anetta running towards us.

"Ser Ezio, thank God! I've been looking everywhere for you," she said.

"I… I couldn't stop them, Anetta. I tried, I swear! But there were so many guards…" Ezio cried.

"Please, come with me. We need to get you off the streets," she pleaded.

"What of my mother and sister?" Ezio asked.

"They're safe. I'll bring you to them."

"No! It's too dangerous for us to travel together. Tell me where to go and I'll meet you there."

"My sister's house. Just north of the Duomo."

"I am on my way." But Ezio pulled me by the arm to her. "Please, take Melina with you. Be sure to stay out of trouble.

"As you wish," Anetta stated as she led me along. Sparing one last glance at Ezio, I followed her.

"Anetta…" I mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." To be honest, I didn't know what I was going to say in the first place. Perhaps I just needed comfort, knowing someone was there. As if for extra comfort, I reached into my dress pulling out my locket and opening it. I gazed longingly at the picture inside, wanting desperately to have my parents and sister alongside me. I let one silent tear fall before I wiped it away.

"Who's this?" a woman in way-too-flashy clothing asked. _'A prostitute,'_ I told myself.

"New girl?" another prostitute asked.

Before I could open my mouth to stutter out random nothings, Ezio walked into the brothel. I gave him the "thank god you showed up" look. He spared a small glance at me, before turning back to Anetta. "I think we have the wrong building…" he mumbled.

"No, no. This is it," Anetta stated.

Just then a tall woman walked up to Ezio. I watched in awe as she sashayed in so gracefully. Ezio, of course, eyed her cleavage before she said, "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance _Messer Ezio. _I am Paola._" _After that, I tuned them out, only catching bits and pieces of Ezio's vengeance lingered. Perhaps I should've listened. I rather wished I did when Paola led Ezio into the courtyard.

I took one last gander at the place, dodging random men's hungry eyes, before I scurried off to find Claudia. It took me a while, I even ended up outside once where I saw Ezio pick-pocketing from so poor old man. For a bit, I wandered around. But as it got darker, I went back into that odd building.

"Claudia!" I cried as I ran up to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"Melina! There you are! I thought… well I don't know what I thought. But it was something along the lines of you disappearing. Where's Ezio?" she asked, rambling off a bit.

"He's with Paola. They're doing something in the courtyard," I told her.

"Ah, I see. Alright. But… uh… where's father….and my brothers?" She looked around my shoulder. My eyes widened. She didn't know. What was I supposed to tell her? Yeah, they're dead. I couldn't. Thank God for Ezio. Although, he had that weird mechanism on his wrist.

"A-ah… I must go!" I cried as I followed him out. He didn't know I was following him, actually. But I was curious as to where he was going. I had a bad feeling.

He wandered the streets for a while, before finally running up the wall of some large courtyard-ish building. I kindly asked the guards to let me past, claiming I was part of whatever event was obviously occurring there. They faltered before agreeing, which had me worried. They were on the guard for something… or someone.

I found Ezio sauntering up towards Uberto himself. _'Oh no…' _ I went to stop him, but Uberto had already spotted him. "You…" he muttered, utter fear evident in his voice. Ezio stabbed Uberto numerous times in the chest. Making the crowd gasp, myself included, and scream. Uberto lay dead within seconds.

Ezio stood from Uberto's body, screaming, "The Auditore's are not dead! I'm still here! ME! Ezio! Ezio Auditore!" And like that, the guards were on him. He ran far, too fast for me to know where he was going. All I knew was that I had to get back to Paola's before he did.

I ran like a madwoman through the streets of Firenze, something I've been doing quite often. When I reached the brothel, I slammed the door shut behind me, eyeing my surroundings for Ezio. He wasn't there yet. The time spent waiting for his return was spent mostly on catching my breath. I left my mind to wander, though. I had just witnessed Ezio murder somebody. And that somebody was the murderer of his family.

* * *

**This Chapter was quite boring, but necessary. I just can't wait to get the ball rolling :D**

**Review please!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long! I couldn't get to my laptop long enough to write anything! A warm thank you to all who subscribed to this story! You make me want to write more everyday! **

**Disclaimer: Although it would be amazing, I don't own Assassin's Creed.  
**

* * *

It didn't take Ezio long. In fact, I had just caught my breath when he arrived. Paola had come to the door when he knocked, greeting him with open arms when he walked in.

Ezio smiled at her before turning serious again. "I think it's best I leave Firenze."

"Where will you go?" Paola asked. Meanwhile, I sat on a small bench nearby, still concentrating on slowing my heartbeat.

"My Uncle Mario owns a villa near Monteriggioni," Ezio explained.

"You're still a wanted man, Ezio," Paola warned.

Ezio seemed exhausted. "What will you have me do, then?"

"I've seen posters all across the district. Tearing them down will help the city forget your face. No doubt the heralds also incite the public. Bribe them, and they'll speak of other things," she explained.

When Ezio left after Paola's many instructions on how to be rid of notoriety, I decided to wait until he got back. I had nothing else to do, really. I was in no mood to waltz around Firenze with a smile on my face, I was much too confused to even begin to smile. I sure as Hell did not want to befriend any of the men or courtesans in the brothel. So, I stayed in my spot on the little bench, and awaited Ezio's return.

About twenty minutes into my stupor, Ezio, once again, sauntered through the brothel's doors. "Benfornato, Ezio. Were you successful?" Paola asked. I stood up to stand behind her. I smiled at Ezio when he looked in my direction.

"Yes."

Paola clapped twice, and I turned to see Anetta stroll down the stairs, Claudia and Maria in tow. "Ezio! Where have you been? They wouldn't let us leave. And mother… ugh she hasn't spoken a single word since we left the house. Father will need to sort things out," she cried as she and Maria hugged Ezio tightly. I frowned, knowing what would have to happen next. "Where is Father? And Federico? And Petruccio? Hmmm?"

Ezio turned solemnly towards his sister. I placed my hand gently on Maria's shoulder, smiling warmly at her. "Something's… happened," he mumbled.

Claudia looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. It took her a moment, but she finally realized it. "No. It's impossible!" she cried, turning to bury her head in her hands and cry.

Ezio embraced his sobbing sister. "I did everything I could, _piccina_ (little one)," he assured. I looked down at the floor then, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

As Claudia cried in Ezio's arms, he held her by the shoulders, looking her sternly in the eyes. "Listen, right now what matters is getting us all someplace safe. But to do that, I need you to stay focused. Do you understand?" Claudia's sobs ceased as she nodded to her brother. "Good. Will you watch over Mother for me?" Claudia moved to take my place by her mother.

Ezio turned to Paola. "Then we are ready. Thank you again, for everything."

Paola looked to me. "Do you wish her to stay? I'm sure my girls would take good care of her."

Ezio looked to me for assurance, but I'm pretty sure the petrified look on my face told him what he needed to know. "No, thank you. I will take her with me."

Paola nodded, kissing Ezio gingerly on the cheek. "Stay safe, Ezio. Stay vigilant. I suspect the road ahead is yet long."

Hastily, I followed Ezio out of the brothel, where perfume and…other smells filled the area. Maria and Claudia said nothing as we followed Ezio, and neither did I. I was too wrapped up in the day's occurrences to form a coherent sentence. Ezio led us diligently out of the city. Once out, Claudia began asking questions.

"How could this have happened to us?"

"I don't know," Ezio murmured.

A little ways later, she asked, "Will we ever go back?"

Again, but a little bit more agitated this time, Ezio murmured, "I don't know.

"What will happen to our house?" she asked.

Ezio was fully angry by then. "I don't know!"

"Were they… were they given a proper burial?"

Ezio calmed down a bit. "Yes… they were."

About an hour later, I could see a town in the distance. _'That must be where Ezio's uncle is,'_ I thought. However, there was a bit of a roadblock.

"_Buon giorno _(good day) Ezio!" Vieri chirped sarcastically. Ezio put his arm in front of Maria and Claudia, whilst I stood on his other side, sneering in Vieri's direction.

"How could you leave Firenze without saying a proper goodbye?" Vieri jeered.

Behind us, guards began to circle. "Ezio!" Claudia cried in warning.

Ezio motioned us closer to him. "What do you want, Vieri?"

"So many things! A larger palazzo, two new steeds," he looked with greedy eyes to Claudia. "a prettier bride… Oh and yes! Your life!" he pulled his sword from its sheath, ordering the guards to attack.

The guards did not come at us with swords, but rather their fists. Ezio made quick work of any that came too close to him or his mother and sister, while I contented myself with kicking all who entered my bubble in the nuts. To be brutally honest, I enjoyed it.

Vieri was quite angered by the fact that we held our own against the guards and screamed, "I grow tired of this game! Finish them! And do not spare the women!"

My worries almost diminished when a rain of arrows fell upon the guards, knocking their brandished swords from their hands. Vieri was quite puzzled. "What sorcery is this?" he screamed.

"Not sorcery, boy! Skill!" came a voice, its owner unbeknownst to me.

"Show yourself!" Vieri yelled to no one in particular.

"As you wish!" With that, a man with black hair to his shoulders, clad in black sauntered up to Ezio. "Here, use this!" he said as he gave Ezio a sword.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Vieri screamed at the guards, who ran up to us. The mysterious man drew his own sword, and began to charge a Vieri, who didn't seem to have a set and ran off like a scared little girl.

"Melina!" Ezio called. "Stay close to me!" I happily obliged, running up to Ezio's side, where Maria and Claudia were as well. He "took care" of every guard that came at us, with a little help from some of the mysterious man's… lackeys? I wasn't quite sure what to make of them, but they were big, strong, and had weapons of their own.

When the guards were all taken care of, Ezio handed the man back the sword. "You have my thanks."

"Keep the sword, Ezio," the man said. I couldn't help but turn my head to the side. How did this man know Ezio?

Ezio seemed to be thinking on the same wavelength. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The man seemed taken aback. "Don't you recognize me? It's a-me! Mario!" I snickered quietly. _'If only I could find a Luigi,'_ I thought absently.

Ezio's fell into recognition. "Uncle Mario!"

Mario embraced Ezio, who grunted from the sheer force of his hug, and lifted him from the ground. "It's been too long _nipote_ (nephew)! Far too long!" Suddenly, his features changed to sympathy. "I heard what happened in Firenze… terrible. Come. Let's get you all away from here."

I stayed a bit behind the group as Ezio, Claudia, and Maria followed Mario into Monteriggioni. "So, tell me everything," he said.

"They executed Father for treason. Federico and Petruccio too. Then they came for me," Ezio explained.

"Do you know why?"

"I have no answers, uncle… Only a list of names taken from a man who wished me dead." Ezio hung his head. "I still can't believe they are gone." I had a sudden urge to hug him again, but I kept my distance.

"Don't worry. We will make some sense of this," Mario assured.

"I wish I shared your optimism," Ezio said solemnly.

"Come on, keep pace! We're almost there. I think you will find much to like in Monteriggioni."

"I thought Monteriggioni was an enemy of Firenze?"

"For now… Next year it will be its friend. The after its enemy again. And on and on. I cannot keep track. So I have stopped trying," Mario sighed. "These are honest, hard working people. Our shops may only carry simple goods, but they are well made and dependable. There is a chapel here, too. The _prete_ (priest) seems a nice enough fellow, but I've never been much of a believer," he explained. "Did you know the Villa Auditore is almost 200 years old? It was built by my great-grandfather, a strange man, who carried all kinds of secrets. Keep your eyes open, and you might discover a few of them yourself..." Soon, we neared the Villa itself. "With all the fighting that's been going on, this place has started to get a bit rough around the edges. I wish I could do something about it, but I just don't have the time or the money to fix things up. Guess that's life, eh?"

We had come upon the Villa. In all honesty, it was a sad building, with boarded windows and crumbling roofs. Vines and weeds had made the walls their home, and they had snaked their way to the top. "Here we are," Mario stated. "_Casa dolce casa_ (home sweet home). So? What do you think?" he asked.

Ezio stumbled for words. "It's most impressive, uncle."

"She's seen better days, I suppose. Believe me, I'd have her shining again, if only I had the time." Mario stopped at the entrance, turning to face Ezio. "Now that you have had the tour, _nipote_, you should go and outfit yourself. My men in the market are expecting you," he said. "Return here when you're finished and we'll begin." _'Begin what?'_ I thought absently.

"Begin?" Ezio asked. "Begin what?"

"I thought you'd come here to train?" Mario asked, obviously surprised by Ezio's lack of knowledge on the subject.

"No, uncle. I came here to escape Firenze- and I intend to take my family further still."

"But what about your father? He'd want you to finish his work."

"What work? My father was a banker," Ezio stated. I began to think. The robes, the strange mechanism, and now what Mario was saying. Perhaps Giovanni was more than a banker?

"Wait… he did not tell you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"_Ma che mi combini, Giovanni _(What were you thinking, Giovanni)? Where to begin?" Mario murmured under his breath, only confirming my previous assumptions. But if Giovanni wasn't a banker… what was he? "Go and fetch the gear in the market. It will give me some time to think."

"But—" Ezio began.

"But that's that," Mario stated simply. "We'll talk more later." He took Ezio's hand, placing a bag of money in his upturned palm. "Some spending money, should you need it. And if you find yourself in need of rest, I've prepared a room for you on the top floor of the Villa." Mario continued into the Villa, and I began to follow with Maria and Claudia, but Ezio caught my wrist.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Does any of this make sense to you?" he inquired.

"Sort of… I mean, think about it. Didn't the robes and that blade seem suspicious to you? And when your father was talking to Uberto before… it happened he said that Uberto was one of _them. _Perhaps your father was part of a bigger organization?"

Ezio nodded making some sense of it. "Yes, maybe. But what?"

"I do not know. But your uncle holds the answers. Ask him when you return." With that Ezio and I went in separate directions, I to the Villa while he went to buy whatever Mario requested.

The Villa was much prettier inside than outside. With granite flooring, steps, and walls, I could only imagine the time and effort put into making it. Above me, in the entranceway, was a beautiful chandelier.

"Ahh, miss!" I turned to face Mario, who sauntered up to me in a friendly way. "I see you are close to the family, but I do not know who you are!"

"O-oh… _mi dispiace. _I am Melina. The Auditore's took me in when I stumbled upon them without a home. For that, I am very grateful. Although, I am saddened that I came at such a devastating time. I'd hate to be a burden. As soon as I find a way home, I intend to leave," I explained.

"That may be so, but Ezio seems to have taken a liking to you. At a time like this, I'm sure he needs a friend." Mario smiled at me. "You are welcome to stay until you find a home, _mia cara _(my dear)."

"Thank you."

"On the top floor, by Ezio's room, I can have someone prepare a room. It isn't much, but it'll do."

I smiled warmly at the kind man who stood before me. _"Grazie messere. _I wouldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

**I was planning on writing more, but it's already one AM and i'm pretty tired :/ I shall get more in tomorrow! (✿◠‿◠) I'm really starting to like my character, Melina^_^ I guess since i'm writing this a lot more than anything else, she's starting to grow on me ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)  
**

**(◕‿-)Review please!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all who subscribed!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Assassin's Creed  
**

* * *

I heard Ezio's voice in the entrance way. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but I knew he was talking to Claudia, for she answered back. I was in "my room". On the top floor, just before the loft Mario had prepared for Ezio, was a small room on your right. It was roomy, actually. With a small window on the fall wall, it was lit tastefully. I could see out into the city, which served as fair entertainment. Every once in a while, something interesting regarding the people happened, be it a brawl or perhaps a love confession, it was very amusing.

Placed by the wall was a quaint bed, nothing like the bed I had at Ezio's home, but it was fine for its purpose. It was adorned with plain mahogany sheets, and I had to admit the plainness of it all was quite… inviting. I didn't feel the need to sit carefully on the bed for fear of messing it up, nor did I feel as though I should preserve the mattress. Considering the comfort of the bed, I would assume it was filled with some cheap form of cotton, which was quite comfortable. A desk was across from the bed, a table with a chair, really, but it was I all I needed. The room was a dull blue, and it was a very relaxing feeling when one entered.

Considering the fact that I hadn't slept in a whole day, I made myself comfortable on the bed. I awoke early the next morning. I groggily trudged down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"_Buongiorno, _Melina," Mario greeted once I had come into the entranceway. It seemed as though he was just coming from his office, heading outside.

"_Buongriorno, Ser Mario,"_ I returned the greeting groggily.

"Would you do me a favor, Melina?"

"_Si, Messere. _What do you need?" I tried to sound more awake, but failed miserably. I usually need a good hour to wake up fully, but I was trying my hardest to snap to!

"Wake Ezio up, will you? The boy's going to miss his training! I swear he'd sleep through his own _funerale _(funeral) if he could," he muttered. Subconsciously, I wondered just how one would sleep through their own funeral, seeing as to have a funeral in the first place, you'd have to be dead.

"_Va bene. _I will," I told him as I retreated back to the stairs. To be blunt, I was in no mood to go up stairs, but I did it for Mario. The man was so kind to me, burning a few calories going up godforsaken stairs should be cake.

Ezio's room was a very… interesting one. With no bed, I honestly wondered how it could be considered a "bedroom". There, right in front of me, was Ezio, fast asleep with his face plastered on his desk. He must've been writing something, for there was a quill beside him, no to mention his face on a piece of paper.

"Ehi, Ezio," I murmured as I shook his shoulder gently.

"Mmm…" he groaned before lifting his head up.

I couldn't contain myself. "Hahaha! Ezio!" I laughed while pointing at his forehead.

He looked so confused. "What are you talking about, Melina?" he asked while reaching for his forehead. There, stuck on his face, was the piece of paper he had slept on. When he pulled it off, he blushed, and began to grumble to himself.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed!" I assured whilst trying to contain my laughter. "I-it's fine!" I laughed more, however. Ezio finally caught on, laughing heartily with me.

"Well good morning to you, too," Ezio said in a friendly, sarcastic way.

"G-good morning…" I said between laughs.

"Now, come on, it can't be that funny can it?" Ezio stood placing the paper in the pile on his desk.

I tried to make my face serious. "No, not at all." I let one last laugh slip before stopping altogether.

"What is it you woke me for?" he asked.

"Oh! Yes! Your uncle wishes to meet with you for… training I believe." To be honest, that little episode with the paper made me forget.

"Right…" he muttered, walking past me and to the ladder.

"What's wrong?" I asked before I too descended the ladder.

"He insists that I stay, telling me that I should train for my family, if not him." He turned to me. "I'd rather leave right away."

"Where would you go?" I asked. We began to make our way to the courtyard, descending many flights of stairs.

"Spain. I would take you all away from Italy," he stated.

I stopped in my tracks, making Ezio turn to me in confusion. "Me included?"

"Yes, of course." He furrowed his brows. "Didn't you say your home was in a different country? Once safe, I could take you there," he explained.

I was flattered, really. To the point where I got butterflies. Did he really care about me that much? "T-thank you, Ezio. But, uh, I have not told you the complete truth."

Ezio took a few steps towards me. "What do you mean?"

"I shall explain after you are done training. It would take a long time," I told him.

"_Bene." _Ezio and I continued down the stairs until we reached the courtyard.

"Ezio! Join Bertrando in the ring!" Mario exclaimed as he gestured to the open ring, in which a large man, whom I assumed was Bertrando, inside. Ezio did as asked, and climbed over the wall and into the ring with Bertrando.

"You can swing a sword, to be sure," Mario began. "But offense alone will not carry a battle. You must survive long enough to strike. I will teach you how to dodge."

"I still do not understand, uncle. My father was no more than just a banker!" Ezio stated. As I leant on the wall of the ring, I listened in carefully.

"No use in dancing around it, I suppose. Your father was an assassin, Ezio." It all made sense then, the blades, the special robes…

"I told you before: my father was a paper pusher!" Ezio exclaimed. _'No, Ezio… think…'_

"No. He was born and bred to kill," Mario stated simply.

"I find this difficult to believe!"

"What of the list you carry? Do you think it's merely a catalog of debts? It holds the names of those responsible for your father's murder." Once Mario said that, I looked expectantly at Ezio, waiting for some kind of dismissal to the previous statement.

But none came. Instead, Ezio went on with the lesson, learning how to properly dodge a man's attack. I, however, busied myself with finding the washroom. I stunk.

I searched for a long while before finally stumbling upon it. A small bathtub was placed in the corner. _'Ahh… water...' _I had forgotten there was no tap! Reluctantly, I left the washroom to trudge out to the well. I noticed with a fleeting glance that Ezio was no longer in the training ring. _'Hm. Oh well,' _I thought. As I leaned down to gather water in a bucket, though, I found him.

"_Buon pomeriggio, _Melina," he said from behind, scaring me… yet again.

In fright, I dropped the bucket of water, soaking my face, my dress… everything really. I glared daggers at Ezio, who's eyes bulged from their sockets. "_M-mi d-dispiace… _I didn't mean—"

I began to laugh. I wasn't one to take these kinds of things seriously. "It's fine, Ezio! I don't mind!" I began to wring my dress out. "I was beginning to get hot in this god awful dress, anyway."

"You don't like the dress?" That's right. Maria had given me this dress. Gah! I swear I could be a real bitch sometimes!

"No, that's not what I meant!" I exclaimed, waving my hands furiously in the air. "The dress is beautiful! But I'm just not a big fan of dresses. I'd rather run around in a shirt and pants," I explained.

Ezio's face lightened. "Then let's get you some!" He reached forward, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along with him… wherever he was going.

* * *

**I _had_****to get her out of a dress! otherwise... how would she run along rooftops? **

**Review please!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**TWO IN ONE DAY! WOOHOOO! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own assassin's creed  
**

* * *

"Ezio… can't I take a bath first?" I asked.

"Ah, _si!" _I'll help you get the water!" he said. He jogged back to the well, getting the whole bucket full to the brim with water. I kid you not, the bucket was huge… I couldn't have lifted it on my own. He must be so strong 0_0

He continued to carry the bucket all the way up two flights of stairs and into the washroom. "Here!" he said as he poured the water in the tub.

"You're awfully perky," I said skeptically, wondering if he was planning some master prank or something.

"I'm just happy to spend more time with you! You're a good friend, Melina!" He smiled. "Ah! I will leave you to your bath, then. I'll be around the Villa if you need me!" With that, he went out of the washroom, shutting the door behind him, leaving me to think. _'He thinks I'm a good friend…' _I couldn't help but feel giddy. I felt really close to Ezio, we've been through a lot together in this short amount of time.

I found cherry blossom oils. They smelled magnificent! Cherry blossom is absolutely one of my favorite smells! I wallowed leisurely in the bathwater for a few minutes, cleaning the dirt off my body, before remembering I had a certain Italian waiting for me. I got out of the bath, dried off, and slipped back on the dress I had before.

I sauntered out of the washroom and into the entranceway. By now, the sky was turning a beautiful hue of orange and red, and the sun was beginning to hide behind the sky. I walked around the Villa for a while, in search of Ezio, but I couldn't find him.

"Ah, Melina!" Mario called.

I turned, smiling wildly at one of the nicest men I've ever met. "_Buona sera, Mario!_ Have you seen Ezio?"

"_Si! _He wanted me to tell you that he was in his room!" he stated.

"_Grazie Messere!" _I yelled to him as he returned to his office. I ascended the stairs once more, and made my way into Ezio's room.

I peeked my head up quietly. Not surprisingly, Ezio was fast asleep at his desk again. His hood was on his shoulders, and I could see his face perfectly. His mouth was slightly open, light breaths escaping his parted lips systematically. I smiled before ducking back through the opening of the loft and heading to my own room, where I too embraced sleep with open arms.

That morning, I awoke to Ezio. "_Buongiorno, Melina! _Ready to go shopping?" I rubbed my eyes before sitting up in bed. "I'll be downstairs if you need me," Ezio said as he left my room quietly.

Groggily, I swung my feet around the bed, and got up. I headed for the desk, taking a brush and combing it through my matted hair. I put on a dress before leaving, descending the many stairs to get to the foyer, where Ezio awaited.

"That was quick," he stated as we left the Villa. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine. I suppose your desk must be pretty comfortable, too."

" You saw me sleeping?"

"Mario sent me up to your room. Supposedly, you were waiting for me. But when I peeked in, you were fast asleep," I explained.

"Yes, training wore me out. That is why I'm going to take you shopping before training today."

"Ah, so that's why you got me up _così presto _(so early)."

"Sí."

We entered the streets of Monteriggioni. Ezio immediately took me to a tailor. There, he bought me, despite my numerous claims that I'd pay for it myself, a white tunic with had sleeves that came to about my mid-forearm with small cuffs at the end. Also, black cotton pants that were loose, allowing for maximum comfort. He also got me a pair of what looked like riding boots. Before we left, I couldn't help but buy myself a black, rimmed, hat with a white ribbon tied around it (think of it almost as a kind of Robin Hood hat) and a black sash with white whispy decorations, so that my midsection wasn't so plain.

Once I had everything, I hurried off back to the Villa with Ezio in tow. Once there, I ran up to my room and changed. I came out feeling like a new Melina. A happier, more mobile one. I ran to meet with Ezio in the courtyard. "_Grazie mille, Ezio!_ It's perfect!

"I'm. Glad. You. Like. It," he would say between strikes at his opponent in the training ring.

"I'll leave you be! But I'll just have you know that you still have to teach me how to climb!" I told him, my hands clasped around my mouth to make my words louder.

"_Bene!_ Later then!" he called back in a short break that he had between strikes.

"Si!" I ran past the ring, and into Monteriggioni to explore, a newfound happiness in me, courtesy of the new clothes.

* * *

**phew. glad to finally get her out of those constricting dresses! This was kind of a filler... but i had to get her new clothes! and it's 2 AM... so my brain's kinda fried ._.**

**Review please! :D  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Why hello thar? :3 I'm reaaally sorry for not updating sooner. With my friend from Florida visiting and driving out to Ohio to get a dog I really haven't been able to get to my computer until now! I wish I would update another chapter for this and "Birds of a Feather" tonight... but it's already 12:00 and I have to get up early tomorrow for babysitting -_- TOMORROW MY FRIENDS! or... today... 0_o**

**By the way! Thank you to all of those who have subscribed and reviewed! Words cannot describe how elated that makes me! For a girl who really enjoys writing it means A LOT!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed  
**

* * *

It was obvious that Monteriggioni had seen far better days. With every building I passed, I noticed more and more how the structures were once high and mighty, but were now reduced to rubble. Shingles from the once illustrious roofs littered the streets, and small indentations in the cobblestone collected dirty, muddy water.

Each shop's wares were worn and battered, indicating previous usage, but they were still usable. I wondered if I may possibly attempt to fix buildings for a hearty sum. I mean, I need to make money somehow, I can't keep mooching off of Ezio.

As I wandered the streets, I received many questioning glances, probably because I was a woman in men's clothing. The people of this era were used to women in those ghastly, uncomfortable dresses. Now, with a young girl running around in pants, a tunic, and not to mention a man's hat, they were probably wondering what the next generation as come to.

"_Ehi, _miss!" a man called as I passed an alley. He was wearing raggy old clothing, amd some sort of wrap or hat on the top of his head.

"Yes…?" I asked cautiously, sure to stay only at the entrance of the alley.

"Come here! I won't hurt you, _promette,_" he assured.

"I have to go…" I muttered. Even though he tried assuring me, I didn't trust him at all.

"Fine then. Have it your way." He lunged for me, placing his grubby hands over my mouth, muffling my screams of terror. I thrashed around, but he secured me by wrapping one leg around both of mine and pushing me hard against a wall face-first, as he held onto my hands with one hand. He took out a dagger, and held it over my throat, shutting me up immediately. I shut my eyes, trying my hardest to hold back the tears that were brimming over them.

"If you scream, or try to get away, I will kill you," he growled in my ear. He searched my pockets, taking every last florin I had on me. "Hmmm… you are quite the cute one, perhaps I could keep you?"

I began to struggle again, screaming out for anyone on the streets, but he had us in such a secluded area that no one was around to hear my pleas. _'Why did I have to choose the most desolate area to roam around in?'_ I thought bitterly. "_Smettila di muoverti _(stop moving)!" he barked, pressing the knife harder to my throat.

I followed his orders out of shear fear, but in my head I was killing him thrice over. Silently, I prayed that this was all a dream, that I'd wake up and my mother would tell me that it's alright. But a small part of me also hoped that Ezio would be the one to wake me, to smile and assure me that it's okay.

"Let her go. Now," a voice growled from behind the man.

Immediately, the man grew rigid, dropping his knife and letting me go. "Don't kill me!" he pleaded.

I spun around in time to see Ezio sheath his sword and push the man to the wall, hidden blade at his neck. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," he growled.

"A-A man needs to survive, right? I mean—"

"Don't play me for a fool, _asino. _I know what you were going to do to her." Ezio's hood was covering his eyes, but the scowl on his face told me all I needed to know. _He was pissed._

"P-please! Just let me live!" the man pleaded once more.

Ezio's hidden blade pressed harder to his neck. "Give me the florins you stole, and I'll let you go. But I swear to God, if you ever come near her again, I won't be so forgiving," he growled, making him seem even more menacing… if that was possible.

The man took out a pouch that jingled with my money. "H-here… take it," he sputtered, dropping it into Ezio's open palm.

"Now get out of here," Ezio barked, lifting the blade from the man's throat. The man scurried off, sparing Ezio one more frightened glance.

"Melina, _stai bene _(are you alright)?" Ezio asked as he turned to me, and I could've sworn I heard a hint of fear laced in his words.

"I…" I mumbled. My hands were sweaty and I was shaking all over. My eyes were still widened in terror.

Ezio said no more as he came up to me, enveloping me in a tight embrace. His arms felt like safety to me, and I couldn't help but melt into them, letting all my sobs out. Ezio stroked my hair as I cried, telling me that it was alright, and that he would never let anything happen to me in the first place. "You are my closest friend, Melina. I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you," he mumbled into my shoulder. "I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself," he stated once my sobs had ceased.

My, won't this be fun?

* * *

**Well I had to do that someday! I couldn't have poor little helpless Melina run around with a big, bad assassin, now could I? No, no, no, no, no... I have to make her more badass ( ಠ◡ಠ ) **

**Anywho, please subscribe and review! ｡◕‿◕｡  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aaaand i haven't been able to get to my computer for three days! TT3TT but that's okay... i was with my friends :3 anywho! so I liked writing this! idk why... but i did! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed  
**

* * *

After my little…debacle… Ezio took me back to the Villa, careful to keep a close eye out for that… heathen. Man, I've always wanted to say that! It's like… old-time slang or something. Always in the movies.

When we arrived to said Villa, Ezio took me to a random wall. "Scale it," he ordered.

I gave him a weird look. "You mean… up the wall?" I asked nervously.

"No, up that _arcobaleno_(rainbow). Yes up the wall!" he joked. Gesturing to the wall.

Subconsciously, I gazed to the sky for that rainbow. Ezio snickered. "What?" I asked, a sounding a little annoyed.

"There's no _actual_ rainbow up there, _mia cara," _he teased. "I thought you'd know that. It didn't even rain today!"

"Oh shush," I barked, looking nervously back up the wall. "So uhh… you're not even going to help me?"

"Nope."

"Well alright then!" I began to study the wall. _'Come on, Mel. You've seen the guys in your school do this before. All you have to do is run up it, grab the ledge, and propel yourself up to the next ledge! It can't be that hard!' _Boy, was I ever wrong.

I ran up the wall, but I didn't even get to the ledge. Apparently, my brain didn't even fathom that I had to simultaneously basically do a sit up. Except it wasn't… I just had to face the wall… whatever! You get the gist! I fell backward, and after a bit of dizziness, I noticed Ezio was standing over me… laughing.

"A-Are you a-alright M-Melina?" he said between laughs.

I grunted, getting to my feet and glaring Ezio down. Although, after looking at his carefree smile, I found myself cracking one of my own, grinning widely from ear to ear. I giggled, and punched Ezio lightly in the arm. "Don't make fun!" Although, I too was laughing at my stupidity.

"To be honest, I just wanted to see you try it first. You're awfully _carina _(cute) when you're flustered," he explained, still shuddering from laughter.

I narrowed my eyes, and said, "You're such a flirt."

"Ah, but you're still friends with me!" He winked.

For some reason, part of me was upset about being friend-zoned all the time, but instead I stated, "Yep, and even though I'm a complete retard, you're still friends with me."

"Somehow."

I looked back up at that damned wall. Like it or not, I was going to get up it today one way or another, I didn't care if Ezio had to drag me up there himself. "OK, now help me get up this thing!" I barked.

"Well—" And so he went into the entire explanation, which I won't bore you with, and I tried fruitlessly over and over again to scale that wall, even getting to the ledge would be a great accomplishment. But, even though my fails were of epic proportions, he never once gave up on me. Instead, he cheered me on, urging me to try again. For that, I was sincerely grateful.

"Oh my god! _L'ho fatta _(I did it)!" I exclaimed as I made my way to the second ledge.

Ezio smiled up at me. "You see? _Sapevo che poteva farlo _(I knew you could do it)!" he yelled up to me.

Butterflies filled my stomach. The fact that Ezio was being to supportive was truly heart warming, but I couldn't quite place where these butterflies were coming from. Afraid of my voice wavering, I just smiled back down at him, turning back to face the all-mighty wall. Truth be told, I will probably never look at walls the same way ever again.

I launched myself up to the next ledge. _'Okay… now all that's left is getting to the roof.'_ I thought. It took me a while to heave myself up, as I wasn't exactly the Hulk, but I got up nonetheless. When I sat on the roof, I realized just how late it was. It must've been at least 10:30 PM. The sun was long gone, and the moon now took it's pedestal in the sky. I had to have been trying to climb that wall for at least five or six hours.

Next to me, Ezio sat down with a thunk of his armor. "_Bello_, isn't it?" he asked as he gazed out at the horizon with me.

"Sì, very much so," I said. I turned to him. "Ezio?"

He didn't turn, but I know he heard me. "Hmm?"

"_Grazie," _was my simple reply.

He turned to me then, a curious look on his face. "For what?"

For a moment I was baffled. "What do you mean, 'For what?'? For everything! For taking me into your home when I had nowhere else to go. For not leaving me behind when you came here. For inviting me to go with you… wherever! For buying me clothes today, and for filling my bath for me because I sure as Hell couldn't lift that bucket. For always being so nice to me, even though I've done nothing to deserve it. For teaching me how to climb, and agreeing to teach me how to defend myself. _For saving my life_. And, most of all, for just being there for me," I ranted.

Ezio's eyes softened. "I'm glad to do all of it. There isn't much I wouldn't do for you, Melina," he explained. He ruffled my hair.

I smiled at the corniness of it all. He really was just too nice to me. I could feel the beginnings of tears brimming my eyes, but I blinked them away. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"How about telling me where you're from?" he asked kindly.

I laughed lightly under my breath. "Prepare for a shocker," I stated, toying with my sash.

"What do you mean?" His eyebrows were knit together, and his head was turned sideways. He vaguely reminded me of a little bird.

"No need to sugar-coat it… I'm from just about five-hundred years in the future," I said as plain and normal as if I were saying that it were night out.

"W-what?" Ezio seemed truly stumped, but he didn't brush me off, or deem me insane.

"Whether you believe me or not, I'm from the future. I was on a vacation to Italy, from America, which…. What year is it?"

"1476," he said, obviously perplexed by my previous statement.

"Hasn't been discovered yet," I continued. "Don't tell anyone I told you this, wouldn't want to screw with history, but the world is actually round, and there is another land mass out there, in the ocean between Europe and Asia. And that's where I came from! That's how I know English, as that is the majority spoken there," I explained for my earlier freak-out moment when I had met _the _Leonardo da Vinci… still wasn't over that. "Anyway, I was on a trip to Italy, to _Firenze,_ and I took a tour of the city. Actually, I went through the gate of your home, and that's how I came here. Then I found you and Federico fighting with Vieri at the bridge. Not to be weird or anything, but I was drawn to you in particular. Not the romantic kind of 'drawn', but that I felt that there was some kind of force pulling me to you. To this day I still don't know why. But here I am, and here you are, listening to this and probably thinking I'm the most insane girl you've ever met."

Ezio seemed to still be taking it all in. "So… you're from the _futuro_ (future)? And you found me because you were… 'drawn' to me?" he asked.

"Basically, yes."

"Any rational man would call you _pazzo _(crazy), and run away as fast as he can," he said. My face fell, he _did _think I was crazy. Oh God, he probably hated me. "But, with all that's been going on and the fact that you _are_ one of the closest people to me, I believe you."

My head snapped up to meet his gaze. He was smiling a warm, forgiving smile, and his eyes were soft, even when hidden with the shadow of his hood. "Thank you!" I cried as I basically threw myself at him, encircling my arms around his waist.

He flew back a moment, but wrapped his arms around me nonetheless. "What was your family like?" he asked cautiously, as if careful not to upset me.

I pulled myself away from him, sitting up on my knees and grabbed my locket. I opened it, revealing a family photo. My mother's soft, brown eyes and mousy brown hair, my father's short black hair and tall frame, and my sister's small body with her curly auburn hair, much like mine. I stood in the middle, smiling happily between my parents, my hands on my sister's shoulders, who stood, smiling widely, in front of me. The bond between us all was inseparable, and we never had one family feud. "This is them," I told him. "We were possibly the happiest family we could have been."

"Do you miss them?" he asked tentatively.

My eyes began to water. "So, so much…" Soon, tears began to stream down my face. Ezio had wrapped a supportive arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side, allowing me to cry into his chest. He said nothing as I cried, and that was all I needed, someone to vent to. Despite dearly missing my family, I was really happy to have met Ezio.

* * *

**Weeeell? SHE CAN FINALLY CLIMB! And a little moment with Ezio doesn't hurt ;)**

**anyway! reviews are greatly appreciated! thank ya!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Gahhh! I've been working on this for three days! but for some reason, I couldn't keep focused long enough to finish! anywho! here it is!**

* * *

I was beating him. At least, at the moment. It was only a matter of time before he caught up to me again. I was panting- jumping from rooftops did that to a person- but I had no intention of stopping, not until I reached the gate to Monteriggioni.

As I had thought, Ezio zipped past me, leaving me to eat his dust. He leapt from the rooftops with such elegance and grace that I feared I might never reach his abilities. Although I knew I would never be as fast as him-he had longer legs than me-I could only hope I would be able to jump the gaps between roofs with such agility as him.

He made it to the gate about two seconds before me. "Not bad, Melina. A little more practice and you'll be able to keep up with me in no time," Ezio assured.

I shifted the hat atop my head. "I sure hope so."

Ezio smiled, walking past me, and back into the city of Monteriggioni, myself in tow. Over the past few months, after he was done with his own training, Ezio would show me the ropes on fighting and climbing. I had to admit, I was pretty good by now. Of course, Ezio could still kick my ass, but you get the point.

I gently nudged him in the arm. "Shouldn't you get to practice?"

It was almost as though a light flickered in his brain. "Oh! Sì, sì! I almost forgot! _Grazie_, Melina!" With that, we were off to the villa once more.

As Ezio trained, and I observed, taking mental notes, I began to hear an argument. This argument of which Ezio had told Mario that he was to take his family and I to Spain (although, to be honest, I'd rather stay in Italia…where I can understand people). Mario, as suspected, was furious at this, and stormed back to his office, screaming how Ezio was "throwing away his legacy"… or something like that.

"Uncle!" Ezio yelled after him. "Why is he so angry?" he asked the nearest mercenary.

"How can he not be?" And something about Vieri… to be honest, I wasn't listening. I was rather shocked at Mario's outburst. He was such an easy-going, benevolent man. To think of him blowing up at his nephew like this was shocking.

"Come," Ezio ordered, pulling me by the wrist.

I didn't even bother to ask where we were going. At this point in life, I was ready for just about anything, so I wasn't at all surprised when we went to Maria and Claudia's room. We stopped by the bed at which Maria kneeled in front of, looking almost as though she were praying. Beside me, Ezio's shoulders sagged, and I could tell he was really hoping his mother were back.

In the other doorway, Claudia walked in. "Ezio, look at her. I still can't get her to talk! She spends all day and night in front of those feathers Petruccio used to collect. She can't let him go. I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry. She'll come back to us. I know it," Ezio assured her. But it seemed like he was more so assuring himself. Underneath his hard shell of "I have to stay strong for my family" I knew he just wanted to cry, wanted it all to go back to the way it was.

But it will never go back. And he knows it. All one has to do is hold on to the ones they have left, and never let them go. To cherish them forever. And that's exactly what he's doing with his mother and sister.

When we headed down the stairwell, Ezio had told me to wait in the entranceway while he talked with his uncle. Not long after, however, did he come back, bearing news that Mario was in Tuscany, on a special mission to kill Vieri.

"Will we be able to catch up?" I asked Ezio as we left Monteriggioni.

"I hope so. If we ride fast enough we will." We came to the stables… which had only one horse. Ezio mounted it, and held his hand out to me.

Unknowing of what he was thinking, I reached for it, taken aback when he pulled me up behind him. "Isn't this bad for the horse?" I asked.

"We're not that heavy, I'm sure, for a few _minuti _(minutes), it'll be fine."

Ezio was right. By the time we entered Tuscany, it was already nightfall, and the horse wasn't showing many signs of fatigue. "There's my uncle up ahead," Ezio stated, hopping off the horse, and grabbing me by the waist, placing me down beside him. I was rather flustered, to be honest. It wasn't like I couldn't get off, that part was simple, but perhaps he was just being kind.

We sauntered up to Mario, who was stationed in front of a group of mercenaries. "Ezio? Melina? What are you doing here?"

"Taking responsibility. Vieri troubles you because of me," Ezio explained.

"And somehow I ended up here too," I mumbled.

Mario casted me a goofy grin but continued, "Vieri troubles us because he is a Templar and we are Assassins," he explained, laughing.

"Either way, we wish to help," Ezio stated. _'What?! WE?! Gah… Ezio if you weren't you, I swear I'd high-tail it out of here…' _I thought to myself. Even though, I had to admit, all these months of training have really upped my confidence.

"_Va bene. _Then listen close." Mario gestured toward the city behind him. "First we must find a way into the city. Though it seems Vieri is expecting us…" Mario crossed his arms frustratingly. "He has sealed the gates and sent his men to guard them. Fortunately for us, the city is larger than his host. The southern gate suffers for this. So this is where we will strike. _Pronti _(ready)?"

Ezio and I nodded, and followed Mario and his mercenaries to the city's walls. We came to a part of the wall that was badly damaged. Mario turned to us. "Alright. Here's how it is going to work: My men and I will distract the guards. Once we've engaged them, you two get yourselves over the walls and find a way to open the gate." He turned to Ezio. "Take these throwing knives. Use them to dispatch the archers."

"I'm ready when you are," Ezio said.

"Then let us begin."

"Wait!" I yelled, halting Mario in his tracks. Ezio was already headed to the wall.

Mario raised an inquisitive eyebrow at me. "What is it, Melina?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Keep an eye on Ezio." Mario winked, and left me in the dust, yelling, "All'attacco (Charge)!" I would assume my face resembled a cartoon character's that looked something like this: TT_TT

I joined Ezio at the wall. "I would assume this is your first assassination," I stated.

"We'll get onto that subject later…" he muttered, scaling the wall with ease.

I said nothing as I followed him up, a knowing look on my face. I knew this wasn't his first assassination, Uberto was… but I wanted him to tell me firsthand what happened with Uberto. I didn't want to act like I didn't know anymore.

Once on the wall, I noticed three archers perched on roofs and the wall beside us. Ezio reached for his throwing knives, and dispatched of all three quickly. We hopped down from the wall, and he headed over to the lever whilst I kept watch. He let Mario and his mercenaries in.

"Well done, Ezio. We're in," Mario mumbled stealthily as he infiltrated the city. He pointed to a group of guards atop the stairs. "I want you to distract those guards, and keep them from raising the alarm. Hopefully it will buy me enough time to distract Vieri."

"Va bene," Ezio said.

"Wait _nipote." _He gestured for a group of mercenaries to come forth. "Take a few of my men with you… Just to be safe. Come join me once they're dealt with."

As the mercenaries had a small conversation about Vieri being scared, we sauntered to the guards. "Dispatch of them," Ezio ordered the mercenaries. They complied easily, heading forth and inducing a fight amongst the guards. Ezio pressed to the wall. He pulled me in between himself and the wall as we passed the fight. Why? I don't know. They seemed to be pretty preoccupied as of now.

We continued on the streets, the noises of the fight behind us fading into the distance. Ahead, a mercenary was on the ground, resting on a well. We hurried up to him, worried. "Ezio! Your uncle's under attack and needs help! Go to him!" the mercenary exclaimed.

I knelt beside him. "Will you be alright?"

"Sì, _signorina. _Please, go."

I did as asked, and left him as Ezio and I hurried to his uncle. He was engaged in a fight, alright. There had to be fifty guards! Weaponless, I could only trip the guards I passed by, as they weren't worried about some girl. Honestly, it was rather entertaining.

Mario had spotted us. He screamed, "Ah, you two. There you are! It seems my plan has hit something of a snag… Vieri's men ambushed us, and now we've got our hands full. My brothers and I will deal with these guards- I want you to go on and root out that snake! Find Vieri! See that justice is served!"

With that, we escaped to the rooftops. We snuck around stealthily, dispatching of the rooftop guards that stood in our way. Only until we happened upon Vieri and a few other men did we stop. "It's settled." The same man I saw behind Uberto that fateful day was the one who spoke. My eyes narrowed in anger. "Vieri, you will remain here to coordinate the _mercenari _(Mercenaries). Francesco," he began, turning to an older man beside Vieri. _'That must be his father, Francesco de Pazzi.' _"will organize our forces in the city and send word when it's time to strike. Jacopo," Who I could only assume was the scrawny, elder man beside Francesco. "your job is to calm the citizens once the deed is done."

"What of that _ubriacone _(drunkard) Mario?" Vieri whined. The little twerp. What? I can't help it if I hate the man! "He continues to harass my forces and I fear he'll discover what we intend." _'Which is…?' _I thought, hoping Vieri would spill the beans.

But Francesco spoke, backing his son up. "He's always been trouble. Just like that _bastardo _brother of his." Beside me, Ezio visibly seethed with anger.

"Then let me reunite them, father!" Vieri cried.

"There will be plenty of time to clean up the trash when we're finished," the man in the cloak assured Vieri, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked back up to the others. "Now, is there anything else?" When no one said anything, he said, "_Muy bien." _My eyes widened. _'Spanish… he's from Spain!' _"May the Father of Understanding guide you!"

"May the Father of Understanding guide you!" Francesco, Vieri, and Jacopo all repeated simultaneously, placing their fists to their chests as the Spaniard did.

They all started to follow the Spaniard out, when a guard called to Vieri. "_Commandante! Commandante! (_Commander! Commander!)" he yelled.

"What?!" Vieri spat.

"Mario Auditore has invaded the city! He comes for you!"

Vieri smiled slyly. "Let's not keep him waiting."

Ezio turned to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Stay here," he ordered.

"Where are you going?" I was concerned, actually. He could get seriously hurt!

"To kill Vieri," Ezio said cryptically.

Taken aback but the bluntness of his statement, I said nothing as he climbed the walls of the city, and up a tower to where Vieri waited. As expected, a fight ensued. No matter how good he was, Ezio still was outnumbered, and at any time a guard could sneak up behind him… which one was doing. Hurriedly, I scurried behind me to where a rooftop guard's body lay, and I took the only weapon on him: A bow and a quiver of arrows. Knocking an arrow, I aimed it at the guard. Now, mind you, I've never shot an arrow in my life, so you couldn't blame me that I was nervous. Nevertheless, if I didn't act then, the guard would either seriously injure, or kill Ezio. And I couldn't let that happen.

Whistling as if to attract everyone's attention, I shot the arrow. When Ezio saw me with the bow, he ducked immediately, just in time. The arrow whizzed past my target. That made a perfect distraction, though. Ezio took care of the two remaining guards, the one I shot the arrow at included, and was now left with the task of Vieri.

I took off, headed for the tower Ezio was on. Just as I reached the top, Ezio dealt the fatal blow to Vieri. Ezio crouched beside his victim, grabbing him by the collar. "What are you and your allies planning? Is this what my father discovered? Is this why he was killed?" he hissed.

Vieri grinned an evil, malevolent grin. "I'm sorry, were you hoping for a confession?" he growled.

Ezio was enraged, he began shaking Vieri violently. "_Pezzi di merda! Vorrei solo che avessi sofferto di piu! Hai avuto ta fine che meritavi! Spero che bru- (_Piece of shit! I only wished you'd suffered more! You met the fate you deserved! I hope you-)—" But Vieri was already dead, and Mario had come up behind him.

"Enough, Ezio! Show some respect!" he exclaimed.  
Ezio threw Vieri's body to the ground. I flinched. I've never seen this side of him before… and frankly, it was terrifying. "Respect? After all that's happened? Do you think he would have shown either of us such kindness?" he spat.

"You are not Vieri. Do not become him," Mario warned in a low tone. He made his way over to Vieri's battered body, kneeling beside it. "_Che la morte ti dis la pace cercavi. _(May death provide the peace you saught) _Requiescat in pace _(Rest in peace)." He placed his hand over Vieri's face, and gently closed Vieri's eyes. He lifted a parchment from his body and handed it to Ezio. "Take this, read it when you have the time. Our work here is finished, let us return to the villa."

"Ezio…" I muttered once Mario had left the tower. I was quite apprehensive… Ezio was _really_ angry just now, and I was actually scared of him.

He turned to me with that feral look, but his eyes softened once they landed on mine. "Melina, I—" he reached out for me, but I flinched away. I could visibly see the hurt and worry in his eyes as he brought his hand back to his side and sighed. "You know I would never hurt you." He turned to leave the tower. "I'm sorry you had to see that, and I'm sorry I acted that way. I understand if you're scared." He went to leave.

"Ezio, wait," I started, continuing when he paused. "I know you wouldn't hurt me…and I shouldn't be scared. You're still the same Ezio," I explained, smiling at him.

He returned the smile. "Let's go home."

When we arrived, Mario was already at the Villa, at the training ring. When we showed up behind him, he spun around, exclaiming, "And here he is! Our _campione _(champion), Ezio! And his partner-in-crime, Melina!" I beamed at the fact that Mario thought that highly of me.

"All hail Ezio!" The mercenaries standing behind Mario cried. One even shouted out, "And his accomplice, Melina!"

Ezio laughed, sauntering towards them. "I see you've wasted no time starting the celebration."

"And why not? You've done us a great service, _nipote!_ With Vieri dead, _la Toscana _(Tuscany) will grow quiet once more. Do you know what that means?" Mario chirped.

This time, the mercenaries piped in. Saying things like: "_Basta lavorare!_ (No more work!)" "_Si passa tutto il giorno a bere! _(We can drink all day!)" and… "_E a puttana! (_And with whores!)" Everyone looked at him funny. "What?" he muttered. "It's true!" We all laughed.

"Come, Ezio. Walk with me," Mario ordered, waving Ezio behind him.

"Yes, uncle?" Ezio said, following behind, not surprisingly grabbing my forearm and pulling me behind him. Something tells me it won't be often that I leave his side… not that I minded. I shifted the bow that I slung across my shoulders, and the quiver that rested behind it. Something also told me that _this _will be my weapon of choice.

* * *

**And no... i did not get the bow and arrow idea from Connor... I actually use one... so i got the idea from that. Anyway! it was longer than expected... and i can only assume that it will all go uphill from here! Things are about to get way more exciting~~**

**Reviews are always welcome ^_^ Arrivederci e buona fortuna!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Phew! I haven't updated this in quite a while! I'm sorry! School just started, so i've been preoccupied with that, and on top of that i was sick! it sucks .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed  
**

* * *

I guess you could say I was tired. But, really, that was an understatement. I wasn't even paying attention when Mario was going into this whole description of Rodrigo Borgia, aka: the Spaniard. I all knew was that Ezio was leading me, and I went wherever he took me. When Mario began the celebration, Ezio took one look at me and said, "You don't look so good, _mia cara. _Why don't I take you up to bed?" I nodded sleepily, and allowed him to drag me to my room (now holding my hand, but I was too tired to notice. Though, I probably would've blushed like a tomato if I had).

When he opened my door, he lead me over to my bed, took my hat off, my bow, and the quiver of arrows, placing them quietly on my desk. With that, I expected him to leave, but no. Ohhhh no. He actually pushed me down gently, and kissed my forehead- again, very gently. That, I was awake enough to notice, and I stared at him like a deer in headlights (not that he'd know what that meant), and watched his retreating back as he left.

Yeah, it took me a while to get over the fact that he had just kissed my forehead, and for those butterflies to leave my stomach, but, within two or three minutes, I was out like a light. How many sayings would I have to explain to him?

Waking up was never my forte, but this morning had been especially different. You try waking up, and the first thing you see is Ezio's face. I screamed, quite loud actually, and flew off my bed, making some kind of weird choking sound as I fell. My ass hit the ground, hard, and my feet were still up on the bed, making for a very awkward position for Ezio to lean over and look at. "Whatcha do that fer?" he slurred.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" I screamed.

Ezio looked around the room groggily. "Your bed? When did I get up here?"

My eyes narrowed. "Ezio, did you get drunk last night?"

He sat up, cross-legged, looking down at me, with my feet still on the bed, and my ass on the floor- pardon my French. "Non Io so (I don't know). Maybe. I do have a terrible headache, and my stomach doesn't feel so well."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "You did. You're hungover."

"I what?"

"You drank too much, Ezio. You're hungover. Sick for the rest of the day. Probably be best if you stay low today."

"Melina?"

"What?"

"I think I'm going to throw up."

"OH GEEZE!" I screamed, yanking him by his arm off my bed, and to the washroom. Completely forgetting that they didn't have a toilet (Very annoying, I might add), so I led him to the bathtub. He leant over it, and began to breathe really hard. I held his hair back for him, since it wasn't in its usual ribbon, and rubbed his back soothingly as he retched into the tub. He threw up a few times, probably five or six.

"Are you alright now?" I asked gently.

"Yes, I believe so," he answered in a shaky voice. His whole body was shaking, really.

"Stay here, I'm going to get you a wet towel." I returned within a few minutes. "Here," I said, pulling his face towards mine, and beginning to rub it gently with the towel. He looked terrible. He was all green, and his eyes were distant, though they locked with mine easily. I pulled away once finished, and placed my hands on my knees. "Now what am I going to do with that?" I said, gesturing to the tub.

"I'm sure someone will take care of it," he explained.

"I hate to say it, but good. I don't think I could handle that. I'd probably puke on top of it!" Which was true, really. I didn't have a strong stomach for smells like that. Blood didn't bother me, but mix in a horrible smell, and I'm gone.

_"Grazie _Melina," he said.

"Don't mention it," I told him, standing up. I held my hand out to him, using what strength I had to pull him up. He was so weak right now. "Why don't you spend the day in my room, hm?"

"But—" he began.

"Nope! That wasn't a question! You _will _spend the day in my room. You need to get better." I took no further initiative to pull him to my room, and lay him down on my bed. "Now rest," I ordered. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get some medicine from the doctor."

"Please come back soon," he begged quietly, and I couldn't shake those butterflies. I had to admit, by spending all that time with him, I had developed a little crush on him.

I shut my door quietly, and descended the stairs to the foyer, where Mario awaited. "How's Ezio?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He drank quite a bit last night. And I saw him go to your room," he explained.

"Ah, yes. He's really sick. Just threw up, actually. I'm going to get medicine for him now," I said, and began to leave, but Mario stopped me.

"He uh… said a few things last night, drunk, of course, but I think he really meant them."

I furrowed my brows. "What'd he say?" I half expected him to tell me that Ezio called me a bitch, whore, or something. And the other half, well I don't really know.

"He just… he really cares about you Melina." With those cryptic words, Mario left me hanging. I really wanted to go up to him and beg him to tell me what he said. But I didn't. I left the foyer, dumbstruck. Did he feel the same way I did? Or did he just consider me a close friend? But why would Mario say it like that if he just thought of me as a friend?

Before I knew it, I was in front of the doctor's shop. "_Buongiorno, piccina,"_ he greeted.

"_Buongiorno, messere,"_ I said, though those bird masks really creeped me out. "A friend of mine is really sick after drinking a lot last night. Do you have anything that can make him feel better, if only a little?"

"Ah… here!" he said as he handed me a small bottle of tonic. "This should ease his stomach and decrease any pain he has," he explained.

_"Quanto (_how much)?" I asked.

"No need to pay me, _piccina. _I know who you are. You aided in the killing of Vieri,_ sì?"_

"Sort of…"

"And the 'him' you are talking about is Ezio?"

"Yes…"

"Then it is free, that boy has troubled our city enough," he told me, and although I couldn't see his mouth, I could see it in his eyes that he was smiling.

"_Grazie, messere," _I said, and turned, leaving.

I ventured back through the quaint little town, back to the quaint little villa. I ascended the stairs, and went back into my room, where I found Ezio curled into a ball. He was actually adorable, sickness or not. And I just noticed that his tunic (I also noticed he wasn't wearing his garbs), showed a little bit of his chest, and might I say that that little bit was mighty fine. Oh god, what's wrong with me?

"I was beginning to worry that you'd never come back," he muttered as he sat up.

Pouring the tonic into a spoon I took from the kitchen before I came up to my room, I held it out to him to take. Instead of that, he opened his mouth, and took the tonic that way. I blushed a little. "And why wouldn't I?" I asked, thinking this was all a little joking banter.

Surprisingly, his eyes saddened. "When I had killed Vieri, you looked so scared of me. I honestly thought you hated me."

I stood there, rigid. "Ezio, I don't think I could ever hate you," I assured.

Ezio was just full of surprises today! He grabbed my arm, and pulled me into his chest, wrapping both arms around my waist. "Thank god," he murmured into my hair, squeezing me closer. I seriously began to consider what Mario said. What if Ezio did feel the same way about me that I did about him?

* * *

**hehehehe... fluff..**


	17. Chapter 17

**OEHAFOHF I'M SO SORRY! honestly, i have no excuse! so scold me all you wish! **

**demisses: Thank you! I'm really glad you're enjoying it! :)  
**

**interceptor1997: omg...seriously? THANK YOU SO MUCH AFAWOEFHOAWMEFOWAMEFOM  
**

* * *

I was wandering Monteriggioni, Ezio with me, as usual, though I felt a little awkward around him considering. But anyway! That day was much like any other. I woke up, but to Ezio's face again, which actually didn't surprise me that much! When I went to criticize him again, he had gone off saying something like:

_"But Melina! The only thing I have to sleep on is that damned desk! And I fear Uncle cannot buy me a proper bed, and I've no florins for it! Please may I sleep with you from now on?!" _

Enter: puppy face. How could I refuse when he looked so adorable? With a huff, I agreed, so long as he didn't try anything. So, now we were walking around the streets, which were scarcely inhabited since it was the wee hours in the morning. I don't know what possessed me to wake up at this ungodly hour. I'm a late sleeper, and definitely not a morning person, something Ezio had learned quite quickly (poor boy).

The rhythmic sound of a sort of slap or thunk caught my attention. I waved Ezio to follow me. I followed the sound carefully, stopping every once in a while to decide from which side of my person it was coming from. Eventually, I stumbled upon a boy, about my age, being a total badass and shooting arrows at a target, never missing the mark.

"_Buongiorno!" _I chirped.

The boy swung around to face me, sizing myself and Ezio up carefully, before replying in a shaky voice, "_B-buong-giorno." _I cringed inwardly. His accent was terrible.

"_Parlando italiano (do you speak Italian)?" _I asked gently.

The boy looked dumbstruck. "W-What?"

I smiled widely. That was English! (English ^_^) "Oh! You speak English?"

His face brightened. "Y-yes ma'am…"

"Oh, don't be so formal! I'm probably the same age as you! I'm seventeen, and you?"

"S-sixteen…" he mumbled.

"Sheesh! What's wrong? I'm not scaring you am I?" I said, probably a little too uppity. Next to me, I could see Ezio's eyes flicker between the boy and I.

_"Che cosa sono due parlando? _(What are you two talking about?)" He asked. The boy seemed to cower.

I ignored Ezio, and furrowed my brows. "Hey, I'm sorry, we can leave if you want," I told the boy.

His head snapped up to me, in an almost wide-eyed worry. "No! Please! You're the only one I can talk to!" My eyes almost widened themselves… he had an Irish accent.

"Are you from Ireland?"

"Y-yes! How did you know?" A small smile played on his features, but he still seemed apprehensive.

"I can tell from the accent. No offense, but why are you in Italy if you don't speak Italian?"

"Melina! _Cosa sta succedendo? _(what's going on?)" Ezio cried.

I huffed and turned to him. _"Lui non parla italiano. Così sto parlando a lui in inglese. _(He doesn't speak Italian. So I'm talking to him in English)." I turned back to the boy. "Sorry bout that!"

"My parents brought us here. They knew Italian. But they caught the plague, my mother died a week ago," he explained.

My hand flew to my mouth. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry I asked!" I couldn't imagine the pain he was going through.

The boy shook his hands nervously. "N-no! I've moved on, it's what mother would've wanted."

"Do you even have somewhere to stay?" Judging by his disheveled appearance, I would assume no.

"No, but I'm fine."

"And where is that?" When it came to the wellbeing of someone who couldn't take care of themselves, I was a persistent bitch.

"Under an overhang…"

"Unacceptable! That's it! I'm going to find you a place to stay! Perhaps at the I could convince Mario to lend you a house… but Mario would never let you in unless a wager is paid… Oh! I know! Teach me!" I was being a bit pushy, yeah… but hey, I wanted to get this kid (hot, I might add, and the accent totally helps) a home. And boy did I feel like a mother… even though he was a year younger than me.

"Teach you what?" he gazed down at the bow in his hand. "Archery?"

"Yes! I recently acquired a bow, don't ask how, and I have no clue how to use it. I almost killed Ezio over here," I said, jabbing a thumb in Ezio's direction. "By the way, I'm Melina, you?"

Ezio eyed me suspiciously. "_Che dire de me? _(What about me?"

I laughed quietly. "_Nulla di male, che te lo prometto. _(Nothing bad, I promise.)" The boy eyed us quickly. He almost seemed scared of Ezio. "Hey," I said, "don't worry about Ezio. He may seem a bit edgy when you first meet him, but he's a really nice person when you get to know him. Just… uh… stay on his good side, k?"

"Alright… and my name's Lyon," the boy said.

"Lyon! I like that!"

"Thank you…"

"So, Lyon, are you willing to teach me?"

He nodded slowly. "I guess as long as you're there."

I laughed. "Don't worry, kiddo, I will. I guess I shouldn't call you that huh?"

He blushed. "I-I don't mind," he muttered, focusing on his boots.

I waved him to follow me. "Come on, let's get you washed up." As I walked, however, Ezio grabbed a hold of the back of my tunic, as though he was a small child clinging to his mother. Huh. Odd. Lyon walked cautiously next to me.

Once in the Villa, I brought Lyon to Mario's office. "_Messere," _I began. (Italian unless she's speaking to Lyon) "This is Lyon. He is to teach me archery. He is currently homeless. Is it possible for him to have a home somewhere in the town?"

Mario smiled at Lyon, and I admired his benevolence to the obviously nervous boy. "Of course! Lucky for him, there is an empty home! How are you my boy?"

"U-uh…" Lyon stuttered, looking to me for guidance.

I smiled. "He asked how you were. Do you know how to say okay in Italian?"

Lyon nodded, then turned to Mario. "_B-bene… grazie." _

Mario turned, dumbstruck to me. "Does he not speak Italian?" I shook my head. "Well then, I guess it's a good thing you're here,_ mia cara!_" he clapped me firmly on the shoulder. Then, he waved us off.

I hadn't realized Ezio was still behind me until I ran into his chest. "Oh! Geeze, Ezio! _Mi dispiace!_"

But he wasn't listening. He was looking at Lyon, who was currently focusing intently on the small model of Monteriggioni. Somehow, I didn't think he was happy.

"Ezio… I'm so sorry… I should've asked for your permission."

"No, Melina, Monteriggioni is as much a home to me as it is to you." Along with that… came a sentence about Lyon, and me. But I couldn't hear it.

I raised a questioning eyebrow. "What?"

"Never mind, _mia cara," _he said, making sure that he said "Mia cara" in such a way that it vibrated throughout the room.

I was still confused. First off, what in the hell did he say? Second, why did he say "Mia cara" in such a loud way? It was almost as though he _wanted_ Lyon to hear it. My god, was he jealous? I'm not an idiot, and I've given out a bit of relationship advice in my life (which, at the time, was complete bullshit, but it worked). I didn't want to jump to conclusions, but I didn't exactly count that out.

In an effort to keep the peace, I made my way to Lyon, and leant down to study what he was studying. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

"Oh!" He actually jumped, he must not have heard me coming. Hehe… assassin skills are cool. "I'm just very impressed by the—" but he was interrupted by a loud groan, and Ezio stomping past us.

"I'll be right back…" I muttered. I followed Ezio out of the room and outside. But I couldn't see him. That only meant one thing… go up. So, I climbed up the Villa, and found Ezio atop the roof.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently, as I sat down next to him.

To my surprise, he flung an arm around my shoulder, and pulled me into his side. "You're not in love with him, are you?"

As if the arm-thing wasn't enough, I blushed even harder. "W-what?! No!"

"Good." And he pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead, making butterflies explode in my stomach. God. How and why does he do this to me?

* * *

**Fluff \(-.-\)(l-.-l)(/-.-)/**


	18. Chapter 18

**... i don't even know what to say. Sorry? I was uber distracted with school and helping my aunt out with her horses. But, with that huge ass storm coming, i have monday and tuesday off of school! Then AC3 comes out! quite possibly the best week of the year! **

**InkOverLoad: oh my god... thank you so much! i really didn't want her to be a run-of-the-mill Mary Sue... but then again it's very hard to make her not a Mary Sue at all. Oh! I'm sorry about my grammar I tend not to proofread these...  
**

**Disclaimer: yeah... you know  
**

* * *

To say that it was the storm of the century would be undermining it a bit. As the snow whipped around the buildings, the wind whipped the buildings around. The villa creaked and moaned with every gust, and I honestly wondered if I'd end up in Oz at some point.

Mario made it a point to make us all stay inside, though I doubt anyone would lest they wanted to contract a cold. Amidst all the cold, Lyon had found his way to the Villa claiming that it was too cold at his home. Here, we had a fireplace, a nice big one to huddle around, which we did quite fervently.

"Uncle Mario says that the storm shows no signs of stopping anytime soon," Ezio explained as he plopped down next to me. I, of course, was sitting in front of the fire, rubbing my arms violently. Surprisingly, when he came over, Ezio draped a blanket around the two of us, and we both subtly scooted closer to one another.

"Oh _joy. _Another few days in this winter _wonderland__**," **_I growled. Freezing my ass off 24/7 for the past five days was _not _a happiness booster and it was easy to say that I was not a happy camper.

"It'll be over soon enough, _mia cara_." Ezio assured. He patted my head lightly. "Summer will be here before you know it."

I smirked at him. "I'll hold you to that one."

A taller body sat down next to me. "_Buongiorno," _Lyon greeted, rubbing his hands together to keep warm. He glanced over at Ezio and I. "I see you two have gotten cozy," he remarked with a grin. Over the past year, I have been drilling Lyon nonstop on Italian- in return for teaching me archery- and he has progressed beautifully. His accent was quite good and he pronunciation spot on. I was a pretty good teacher if I do say so myself. Along with our teachings, Lyon has noticeably warmed up to Ezio and I, and has been acting like himself now. No more playing it safe.

"_Sì," _Ezio said. "There are blankets over there." He pointed to a corner.

"_Grazie," _Lyon said, and went to get a blanket.

We sat bundled up by the fire for a very long time, saying only but a few words. That is until I groaned. "I'm booorreeed."  
Ezio laughed lightly. "_Bene. _What do you want to do?"

"Let's play hide and seek tag!" I chirped childishly.

Lyon laughed. "Hide-and-go-seek is for little children!"

"So? We're not _that_ old!" I protested.

"We're _eighteen _Melina!" Ezio groaned.

"Well technically I'm seventeen," Lyon interjected.

Ezio sent him a pointed look. "Melina, you can't be serious."

"Oh. I'm _dead _serious. Besides, what else is there to do?"

"Chess?"

"Ezio, last time I played chess with you, you kicked my ass in under three minutes," I muttered.

"Maybe Lyon is better," he suggested.

Lyon laughed. "I _suck _at chess! If you beat Melina in three minutes, I doubt I'd last more than one!"

I turned to Ezio, and lifted a challenging eyebrow.

He huffed. "Fine!"

I smiled widely. "Thanks."

"You're lucky I like you…" he grumbled.

"What're friends for?" I said sarcastically.

Lyon cleared his throat. "So.. who's going to count first?"

I quickly brought my hand to my nose. "Not it!"

Lyon caught on quickly, and did the same. We both smirked at Ezio.

He furrowed his brows. "Oh so now you two are conspiring against me?" he muttered half-heartedly.

"Oh yeah…" I mumbled sarcastically, "we're definitely planning to overthrow you!"

Ezio laughed. "Just go hide."

He counted to 50 before he went looking for Lyon and me. While I had no idea where Lyon was, I was hiding in Ezio's room, behind a chair under a window. That way, I could run out if he were to find me.

It was about a minute before both Ezio and Lyon came clambering up the ladder to Ezio's room. "Why would she be in here?" I heard Lyon ask. "She'd only get herself trapped."

"There're windows, Lyon. She can just go outside if she wanted to."

"Right… you guys can run over rooftops… forgot."

When Ezio finally looked into my hiding spot, I sprung up to my feet, pushed to window open, and flung myself out onto the Villa's rooftop. I ran to the edge, jumping off into the awaiting haystack, and ran off into the streets. Not far behind me, I heard Ezio's feet crunch under the snow. It was only a matter of time before he caught up to me.

I ran as fast as I could, which apparently wasn't fast enough. Ezio easily caught up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and spinning me around. "_Ti ho beccato! _(I caught you!)" he yelled excitedly.

I whirled around in his grasp and smiled widely. "See? It _was_ fun!"

"_Sì, _but now Lyon has to count," he explained. He let go of me, and I felt the cold creep back up on me. Honestly, I wanted to snuggle up in his arms for a little while longer. Oh. God. What was _that?_

Back at the Villa, Lyon waited for us at the foyer. "Geeze, Melina," he sighed. "You really are an… _adventurous _one aren't you?"

I giggled lightly. "You could say that. Now, it's your turn to count!"

For the rest of the afternoon, Ezio kicked our butts at hide-and-go-seek. We _never_ caught up to him, though Lyon had come close on a few occasions. But after a few run-abouts through Monteriggioni, Mario had finally told us to stay inside, unless we wanted to get sick.

I plopped down on my bed. "Now what?" I asked the two boys in the doorway.

Lyon shrugged. "What is there to do, really?"

Ezio came and sat on the edge of the bed. "Uncle Mario does seem a bit angry with us, so it's best we stay upstairs for the rest of the evening."

Lyon came to sit on the other side. "But what is there to _do?" _

Just then a sneeze racked Ezio's body.

I winced. "Oh no, you aren't getting sick, are you?"

Then, Lyon sneezed.

I groaned. "Great. Just great."

Just as I had predicted, they were both sick, and had to spend the next week awkwardly sharing my bed, whilst I slept in the small chair in the corner. It seemed that they both shared the flu. Thank god I was up to date on my flu shot. Well, that was last year. Crap.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hiya guys! OMFG INTERNET! POWER. I MISSED IT!**

**anywho!  
**

**Caroline: Hello! and thank you soooooooooooo much! I really appreciate it!  
**

**Ermolia: 0-0 here!  
**

**Tulippen: Oh why thank you! That really means a lot! I try to make my characters likeable :)  
**

* * *

The fact that Ezio and Lyon were both sick was enough to make me miserable, but the constant worry that I too might be ill had me chewing my nails whenever I was around the two. Whenever I'd check their temperature (not too easy without a thermometer! I always wondered if I was right in that they did indeed have a fever) I'd try my hardest not to get near them, but it's hard to ignore that kind of motherly instinct. I felt eerily compelled to check on them every five minutes. Half the time they were asleep, but at other times they were either coughing or groaning that their whole bodies ached. It wasn't long before Ezio got better. It must've been because he was so damn fit. I was rather jealous, actually. Though, whatever flab I did have, was almost gone know with my constantly lunging across rooftops.

However, Lyon was getting worse still. Now, instead of a minor, coughing kind of flu, he was throwing up every fifteen minutes. I was worried that he wouldn't be able to keep anything down. Thank god for mom. I remembered, when I was a little girl and had the flu, my mother would get me to eat a little nibble of something every five minutes, and a sip of water every five. That way, I wouldn't be too deprived of my much needed water and food. I practiced the same method on Lyon.

Footsteps thundered down the stairs. "Melina! Melina!" I heard Claudia call.

I placed the book I was reading on a nearby table, and hurried to meet her at the foot of the stairs. "What is it Claudia?"

"It's Lyon, he's throwing up again."

"And?"

"I fear that he cannot stop," she muttered.

"_Che?"_

"He has ridden his body of all it's contents, but now he's heaving and—"

I shot a hand up to silence her. "_Per piacere, _no more details. I'm going up now."

She nodded as I pushed past. I hurried up the stairs and to my room. Lyon was there (obviously), thankfully not heaving, but he was breathing awfully hard. "Lyon?" I murmured as I tiptoed to his side. He looked terrible. But really that was an understatement. He was as pale as a ghost, and his eyes focused on nothing in particular, he was sweating hard, and shaking like a leaf.

He slowly turned his head to me. Smiling, he said, "I'm afraid the illness isn't going away like I had hoped." When he had first contracted it, he told me not to worry, and that to get a doctor was overdoing it. I abided by his wishes.

"May I get a doctor now?" I asked quietly, sitting gently on the bed next to him.

"Yes, please," he whispered, leaning over to the waste bin I had set for him and hurling into it. I frowned at his poor state. Rubbing his back gently, I tried to ease him through it. When he was finished, he said "Please, Melina. Don't go."

"Go?"

"Get someone else to get the medicine. Just don't leave me," he pleaded with sad eyes.

I nodded, smiling warmly. "Alright." I stood to get Claudia, but Lyon caught my wrist.

Just then, Ezio sauntered in. He looked as though he were to say something, but he stopped immediately, frowning at Lyon's hand on my wrist. "Did I miss something?" He practically growled.

"What?" I said, furrowing my brows together. He said nothing, but gestured to Lyon's hand. I gazed down at my wrist, and looked back up with a puzzled look. "I don't know what you mean."

Ezio huffed, planting himself in my chair. Or, if you'd rather, my current bed. "Never mind," he murmured almost angrily.

"Ezio, please. Don't act like that," I pleaded, sitting gently next to Lyon again. Again, he said nothing. Instead, he glared at Lyon. "What's wrong with you?" I said.

"Nothing."

"There's something wrong, Ezio. I know you too well to not notice."

"I'm just… you… never mind." I could've sworn I saw a hint of red in his cheeks, whether it be from anger or embarrassment.

"I need a favor of you."

"That is?"

"I need you to get medicine. For Lyon."  
He rolled his eyes. "Of course. For Lyon…"

"Ezio please, stop this."

He shot up. "Fine. Be back in a bit," he muttered. He stormed out of the room.

It was then that Lyon said something. "He doesn't like me much."

I turned to him. "What makes you say that?"

He laughed quietly under his breath. "Isn't it obvious?"

I brought my eyebrows together. "Not to me."

Again, he laughed. "Never is to those whom the feelings are for."

"What?"

"He _likes _you, Melina."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with you. Though I don't understand your previous statement either."

"He has _feelings _for you! More than in a friendly way, though they've yet to develop into full-blown love. And he thinks I'm competition."

"…are you?" I couldn't help myself.

"Yes."

Let it begin….

* * *

**ooohhh... getting into it more . I'm trying not to rush it... so don't think they're going to start kissing anytime soon! it will take a bit!**

**Also (sorry for the advertising) but please, if you could check out my new story _For Who They Really Are _I'd seriously appreciate it!  
**


End file.
